Love Conquers All Things
by xKumax
Summary: After being treated so wrong, Meiyo, Kibou and Shinrai find the concept of kindness hard to grasp as well as how different their sister, Karma, now is. As well as conquering their new lives, they have another deeply puzzling mystery to solve; the boys.
1. Prologue

Author's notes- I don't own the TMNT, any of their friends or enemies. I do own four little girl turtles called Meiyo, Kibou, Karma and Shinrai, a little black kitty cat by the name of Theo and the girl's dead/spirit brother Ai.

Well, I just couldn't keep away. I did want to hold my new story off for a while but I just can't, i'm actually really excited about this story. I haven't had as long to think about it as the rest of my storylines, so this is a little new to me too. I promise something _a lot_ different for this story and I also promise Karma is the same lovable, slightly grumpy, badass kunoichi as she always was. As for the new girls, well, i'm hoping I develop their characters well enough so if you think i'm not doing it too well or I am, please let me know, feedback only helps me improve.

I know I don't normally do prologues but I don't really see this as a proper chapter. It picks up almost directly from where the last ended; the first part happens as the second part does, so they're in a parallel timeline. It is very puzzling, but it will eventually all make sense. I'm rambling I know, I only have a few last things to say: I think i'll be writing completely in third person but i'm not 100 percent sure yet, I might slip in the odd personal viewpoint from the new girls so you get to understand them a bit better and I have to give a **big **thanks to _The Light Of Reason_. She's helped me with this storyline a lot, so you know where to send the pitchforks if you don't like it ;)

One last thing (FINALLY), just for reference, _ansatsusha_ means assassin. Enjoy!

Prologue

"_Ansatsusha."_

A lone figure stepped forward, dropped to his knee and bowed his head in respect of the person looming in front of him. The room bounced with shadows as the few candles flickered nervously and the assassin opened his eyes, watching the shadow on the red carpet creep towards him. Heels clicked dully on the carpet and the shadow swallowed him.

"Yes Master?"

"Do you feel ready for your task?"

He curled one hand into a fist and wrapped his other around it, making his bow deeper. The black tails of the ninja mask trailed over his shoulder and he kept his deep ocean eyes trained on the floor.

"Yes Master."

The candlelight danced over the figure and Karai was revealed. She twisted to gaze through a window, watching over the slumbering city she called home. Her movement was careful as she was cautious of the scars underneath her clothes which had been awarded to her during her last fight with the turtles and ruined her previous flawless, porcelain skin. She looked towards her newly trained ninja and felt glad of the tests her father had ordered upon the female turtle; a strength serum had been concocted which helped the Foot train much faster than previously. The ninjitsu master was sure her knew trainee was her best and her last resort; if this failed, she knew she would never seek revenge upon the turtles.

"Remember, my father saved your life for a reason, something I could easily correct."

A strong arm was brought to hug the assassin's middle and trace the deep puncture wounds in his side that had almost ended his life merely two years ago. He was grateful that Master Shredder had given him a second chance to live; to correct the mistakes he had made and correct the ones who had wronged him.

"Yes Master Karai, I understand."

She placed a katana decorated with intricate red patterns on the hilt into his hands and briefly touched his shoulder, not in a sign of affection, but as an unspoken acknowledgement that he was to leave. She returned to her place by the window to watch lights flicker off as the morning awakened and he slowly stood.

"No matter what they say, they are lying. I am the only family you have now."

He nodded, carefully carrying the katana before disappearing out of the chambers of his master.

"You took so much from me, Karma, now I will destroy your world and leave you alone. You will know how much it hurts to have your family taken from you before your very eyes and to live alone…" The kunoichi lowered her voice to a sad whisper, "Like myself."

* * *

"Karm? Y'alright?"

"Huh?"

The green-banded turtle blinked back at her partner, shaking off the haunting thoughts the brief chill had pushed into her mind. Her black cat, Theo, rubbed up against her legs, wishing to be picked up and the girl turtle obliged before realising Raph was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," She rearranged the cat in her arms, careful of her cast, "I'm fine."

"Ya've been standin' up here fer the past 20 minutes, ya gonna help us pack or not?"

She returned his smile and looked down to the cat contently purring in her arms. He looked up with glinting green eyes then closed them happily, Karm only wishing that life were so simple for her that a cuddle could fix anything.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking."

"What 'bout…?"

The amber-eyed turtle crossed his strong arms across his broad chest, his girlfriend unable to resist stealing a quick glance at him before sobering.

"Ai. He… I haven't been in contact with him since he told me about Shredder's plan and that was months back. I couldn't get through to him when…" She swallowed hard, "When Bishop had me. I'm worried."

"Look girl, there's no need ta worry, I mean, what coulda happened to him?"

The female turtle frowned, "Nothing."

"'Xactly. Nothin' can touch him, he's safe, ya've prob'ly jus' been too stressed ta meditate."

Not wishing to talk about it anymore, Karma merely nodded, trying to convince herself that Raphael was right but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"And I was thinking about… my mother."

"Ya had a mom…?" He frowned.

"Yeah. I-I had a mom Raph," The girl's eyes softened with sadness, "She was so kind and caring…"

She shook her head sadly, as if she were trying to shake away the tears. Raph moved to put an arm around her and even Theo, who most of the time was oblivious to everything, stopped purring.

"I'm sorry, Bishop brought back so many memories, so much pain, I'm finding it hard to cope with everything. I miss Ai and I miss my mom, having my sister's here just reminds me of that."

The emerald skinned turtle swallowed hard. He knew Bishop had treated her badly, Stockman even worse, but he didn't know how to react.

_'I-… I know I could be mad, shell, I _am_ mad, but… that won't help an' I dunno what will.' _He exhaled heavily_. 'She hurts so much an' she needs somebody ta help. I wanna help, but I dunno how.'_

He said the only thing he could think of, "Karm… I love ya girl. A lot."

Thankfully, she smiled, at least a little.

"I love you too Raph, I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you with this-"

"No, don't say that. This ain't your fault, 'kay? Ya can talk ta me 'bout this but when we get ta the Farmhouse. Ya've been through a lot, 'specially the past few days so jus' rest up in the trailer on the way there, we got plenty of time ta talk."

"Okay Raph. Thanks."

"C'mon, we better get everythin' packed before Mikey changes his mind on what comics he wants to take, again."

Karm still wasn't entirely happy or convinced but she followed him downstairs all the same, her black cat purring loudly all the way.


	2. No More Livin' Life Behind A Shadow

Author's notes- I own the four girls, Meiyo, Kibou, Karma and Shinrai, the kitty-cat, Theo, and the rogue Ai but nobody else.

No More Livin' Life Behind A Shadow.

Karm blinked and Ai blinked back. The two stood opposite each other on the luscious grass outside of the Farmhouse in Northampton, her two families and friends gathered just behind her, unmoving, as if they were statues.

"Ai? Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?"

She shook her head, "You're dead."

"You're dead."

Karm's head span and she caught a glimpse of the sky; the sun was a little too bright and the clouds were flying by too fast. The dead turtle in front of her stayed stony faced, cold, ice eyes staring her down. She lifted her feet to move forward, each step feeling like a lead weight to her.

"Hurry Innen, hurry." His voice was toneless. "Before it's too late."

The turtle girl hurried as quickly as she could but her head was spinning and her legs weren't working. She was desperate. Her brother urged her on, breaking her heart with every step.

"Innen, please!" Ai's voiced reached a frantic tone. "I need you, please! Hurry!"

"Ai, I'm sorry, hold on!"

As she was only a hand grasp away from him, he fell to his knees. The whole sky crashed around them with a tremendous tinkling that sounded like glass breaking, deafening Karm to the point where she too fell to her knees. When she opened her eyes she saw nothing but darkness when a spotlight suddenly lit up the lone figure of her brother, hands held over his face. She scooted over to him quickly, calling out his name.

"Ai!" She grabbed his shoulders, as she got close enough. "Ai, please, look at me!"

His hands fell away and he lifted his bald head, staring through the turtle opposite him with blazing red eyes. Grinning evilly, he stood.

"Ai… what's going on? I'm scared."

"And so you should be," His voice came out as the Shredder's, "You are too late Karma."

"No!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face, "This isn't real!"

He was suddenly by her side, whispering in his own voice, "Isn't it… _little sister?"_

_

* * *

_

"N-no… Ai… No…"

Leo lifted his heavy eyes to glance at his sister next to him. In the crowded space of Casey's trailer, the eight turtles were packed tightly together and he found it hard to shift himself from his slouch to comfort the obviously troubled turtle. Everybody else was clumsily tangled in a mass of sweet dreams; it was up to the light sleeper to tend to her.

"Karm?" He asked sleepily, but she didn't respond. He tried a little louder, along with a small shake of her shoulders. "Karm?"

The green-banded turtle awoke with a slight jolt, eyes immediately wide and panic-stricken. She grasped for the closest thing next to her, Leo's arm, and buried herself in his chest, leaving him no choice but to accept her into his arms. He sighed a little then stroked her hair softly.

"Bad dream, _imouto?"_

She merely nodded into his plastron chest, then quietly added, "please don't call me little sister."

A little taken back, Leo said that he wouldn't then glanced around the trailer to make sure everybody was soundly asleep, including the two cats happily spread across the teenagers' feet.

"Bishop… did something really bad this time didn't he?"

"H-he's messed me up, Leo," She whispered, "Everything, I-I remember everything. I saw Ai… d-d-…"

"It's okay," He spoke soothingly, "I know what you mean."

"S-Shredder stab-stabbed him. I… saw it. The blood…"

The eldest wrapped an arm around her back to rub her shell and sighed again, this time a little softer.

"Le-Leo?"

She looked up, eyes looking like crystal with the tears glistening in them, and gave him the opportunity to brush her bangs out of her eyes. The warm brown eyes that looked back comforted her, giving her the strength to go on.

"Mm-hmm?"

"You're my… best friend, y'know."

With a smile and small chuckle, Leo replied, "Unsurprisingly, you're my best friend too."

"Really?"

"Really really, Karm. You can tell me anything you want, even what Bishop did to you."

She shook her head, the lose waves in her hair shivering with the movement.

"I don't want to talk about him." The young girl yawned. "I wanna sleep, I've been so tired."

"Well, you have been trying to take on the whole world by yourself."

"You're a hypocrite, when aren't you doing that too?"

"Not as much lately, just trying to take on this whole new world."

The two looked around the trailer. Raph was sprawled next to Karm, snoring as deeply and loudly as always and Mikey was using his shoulder as a place to rest his head. Poor shy Do was pushed into the very corner on the same side as the three girls, who were all cosily napping together, though not peacefully. Shinrai would occasionally twitch whilst Kibou would wriggle every five minutes.

They both sighed, though neither contented or unhappily, they both just knew they had a lot of work to do.

"Think we'll pull it off?"

"We'll have to." Leo assured her.

They looked back to the three girls as Kibou once again wriggled out of her spot. Unbeknownst to her, and her unsuspecting prey, she cuddled up to a very different person to Meiyo, the huddled up Don. The two alert ninja turtles chuckled to themselves, finding it hard to stay quiet or stop.

"Looks like it might be easier than we thought."

Karm grinned at her brother widely, and he gave her an uncharacteristically cheeky smile back, happy that Bishop's terrors had been put to the back of her mind, at least for now.

* * *

Author's notes- I know i've updated relatively quickly but this chapter's killed me. I'm really not happy with it, but it's the best I can manage. I want to get into the very main part of the story so as soon as the borning journey and unpacking is done with, I can start with the proper storyline. Hope you liked it anyway :)


	3. You've Gotta Give To Take

Author's notes- Just the usual, I don't own the TMNT; I do own my girls, my cat and my boy.

You've Gotta Give To Take.

"Okay kids, second ta last stop, the Farmhouse!"

Each turtle woke, groaning and wrenching away from the nearly midday light that invaded the once dark trailer. Casey was standing at the doors, grinning and inhaling the country air deeply.

"Ain't it beautiful?"

Karm gave him a dark sarcastic look before clambering over everyone; picking up Theo and Klunk in the process, and stretching her knotted back. The rest of the teenagers started to stir, trying to find their feet in the mass to stand, Don quickly blushing at the too-close-for-comfort Kibou and Raph shoving Mikey's head off his shoulder.

The eldest of the Hamato clan was next out of the trailer and happily helping April take the bags out from the back of the car. Karm set down the two cats and blinked at the sun, wishing she hadn't put on a black hooded jacket and black shorts. She went over to help Leo with the bags, but he shooed her towards the direction of the old house, not wanting her to strain her injured arm.

Raph and Meiyo jumped out of the trailer next, each eying the other a little warily, and as the male turtle went to help with the bags, Meiyo helped her two sisters onto the grass. The three stood openly amazed at their surroundings. For the first time in their lives they were standing in idyllic countryside scenery, the lush grass soothing their feet which cramped with pins and needles and the sun sinking into their skin, giving it a healthy glow. The lab turtles glanced between each other nervously, unsure what to do, when Mikey came tumbling out from the trailer, landing in a heap at their feet. With a grin, he picked himself up and pointed at the shimmering horizon that was the lake.

"Last one in the lake came from a rotten egg!"

The young turtle dashed across the grass, concentrating on the stretch of water that was waiting for him. He slowed a little and did a cannonball, the spectacular accompanied by a loud 'cowabunga' and a huge splash. Mikey didn't realise; nobody had followed him.

"Mikey, we said before, no more cowabunga…" Don muttered to himself as he climbed from the back of the trailer. The girls looked at him expectantly and he started nervously, "S-sorry, he gets a little over excitable. I think it's the sun, the ultraviolet rays go to his head and-"

The three girls merely stared back and the purple-banded turtle felt his cheeks flush with heat. Mumbling some excuse about helping with the bags, he shuffled off, leaving a slightly bemused audience behind.

"Are boys… supposed to be this weird?" Kibou put a hand on her hip.

"Hm." Meiyo wasn't impressed.

"Maybe, he was shy…" The also shy Shinrai spoke up. "As shy as us…"

But both of her sisters scoffed at her suggestion.

"We're not shy, Shinrai, we just…"

"Don't like them." Meiyo finished. "Look at them, they act like children."

"Perhaps that's because _we are_ still children. We're only 17."

"Old enough to know better." Golden eyes locked onto the soggy orange-banded turtle bounding towards her. "And Innen told me that they're older, they're 18."

"Older men huh?"

"Meiyo, please be nice, they're being nice to us." Shinrai pleaded.

"Yeah, for how long? How long until they turn on us?"

"Jeez Mei, just condemn them to death already." Kibou snapped. "It's not like we should give them a chance, huh?"

"I told you not to call me that, and why should we give them a chance."

The green-eyed sister sighed exasperatedly and looked over to the grinning Mikey; she was the least untrusting of the three and was happy to at least attempt to make friends with the boys.

"Look, I don't care what you think, _I'm _giving them a chance."

She bounded off towards the orange-banded turtle, albeit her nerves apparent to even the most oblivious turtle. Meiyo watched as she cautiously picked up the soggy mask tails from his shoulder, saying something as she did. Whatever he retorted with made her giggle and they both turned to head towards the house.

"Are we going inside too?"

Defeated, Meiyo lowered her voice, "What choice do we have?"

The oldest sister started towards the Farmhouse, arms folded tightly against her plastron chest and her long, curly hair bouncing with her strides.

Small Shinrai was left outside, except for the two playing cats. As curious as ever, Theo and Klunk bounded up to the different turtle, heads cocked in sync. Slightly nervously, she crouched down and offered her hand to the black cat who sniffed and looked up at her with his mysterious pools of green. Apparently happy she wasn't a threat, Theo meowed and brushed his face across her hand, Klunk soon joining in.

"You'd tell me if they were bad, wouldn't you?"

The black cat merely purred in his trademark lawnmower way, enjoying his attention. He and Klunk both meowed, the latter putting a paw on Shinrai's bare knee, causing her to smile.

"I guess I'll take your word for it."

As she stood, the two cats tottered forward towards the house, stopping only a few feet away to glance back at her and see if she was following. The blonde turtle obliged, and the cats escorted her.

* * *

"So jus' make sure ya don't wreck up the place, I'm lookin' at you Raph."

The red-banded turtle snapped his head up from his bag, frowning a little; having only just recently woken up, he was feeling a little grumpy.

"I think ya mean, 'I'm lookin' at you, _Mikey.'"_

The still soggy turtle trudged into the room with wet grassy feet, wringing out his mask tails onto the floor. April sighed to herself and grabbed Casey's hand, tugging him towards the door.

"We've already called ahead to the grocery store around the corner. They'll drop off next weeks supplies at 9 o' clock on Monday. We said we'd be out so they should just leave the bags on the doorstep and we've paid them in advance."

"Just about…" Casey muttered.

"You do too much for us, thanks guys." Leo smiled. "Now go enjoy your holiday, that's an order."

"We will."

"That's if ya don't wreck up the place. Did I mention we still got some antiques upstairs? Don't touch 'em! An' then there's the-"

April was already pushing Casey out of the door, grimacing a little.

"We'll be back in two weeks, have a good time!"

"April, I need ta tell 'em 'bout the ARGH-"

Mikey snorted with laughter as Casey lay at the bottom of the stairs in a heap having tumbled from the small push from April.

"Enjoy your trip Case, ha ha ha ha!" He wiped an imaginary tear away.

"Keep laughin', when I get back, yer turtle soup Mike!"

"Like I've never heard that before!"

By this time, April was thrusting Casey towards the car, waving and smiling. The four male turtles stood out on the porch waving back and Karm came bounding out between them.

"BYE APRIL!" She grinned.

"Bye! Try not to get in trouble!"

"Wishful thinking." Don added.

They watched as the car drove off, certain they still heard Casey ranting. The three other girls were still in the living room, Kibou casually seated on the arm of the couch whilst Shinrai sat stiffly in the armchair. Meiyo was standing, glancing around the dusty house, already deciding she wasn't going to enjoy her time.

"So…" Leo approached. "I uh, guess we should start to unpack. We thought we'd take the attic room, and you girls could split up between the two other rooms.

"Why do we have to split up?" Meiyo frowned.

"Well, you don't have to, we just thought-"

"Whatever. We'll have the two rooms."

Raph shuffled on Leo's left, and when he caught his brother's eye, raised an eyeridge. Mikey meanwhile, was trying to trudge into the kitchen, but Don stopped him before he could tread any more grass into the floor.

"C'mon Mikey, you're soggier than Raph the time Karm pushed him in the bathtub."

"Oh yeah, ha ha ha, that was so funny, you were so wet dude!"

Don hurried his brother back outside, wary of the scowl on Raph's face. Trying not to laugh, Leo cleared his throat and turned to Karm.

"Will you be okay sharing with one of your sisters?"

"Of course she'll be okay," Meiyo snapped, "We're her sisters."

"I meant because she has nightmares. We know how to deal with them, you don't yet."

"I think we know how to deal with a few nightmares."

Karm sighed, exasperatedly at the two bickering turtles. She'd hoped that Meiyo wouldn't let her frosty side show so easily but she was, especially to Leo.

"I'll be okay Leo, if I need you, I'll come up to the attic."

"But you won't need him Innen, we'll be there for you, and you can share with me."

She sighed and merely nodded, not wishing to aggravate Meiyo even more.

"Um, actually, I-I want to share with-with Innen…"

The other turtles turned to look at little Shinrai, who hadn't yet spoke and was poised nervously on the couch. She looked up with shining blue eyes and started to fidget her three-fingered hands, obviously a little worried in case somebody said that she couldn't. To ease her nervousness Kibou placed a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure Shinrai? We know you get nightmares too."

"That's why I want t-to share, I can help Innen and she can help me."

Feeling dejected by her own sister, Meiyo glanced at Karma, "Fine, share with Shinrai."

The oldest girl turtle sat down on the couch, sighing sharply. Karm rubbed at her face with her hands, feeling too tired to deal with it, when Raph coaxed her into his arms.

"Yer tired _tenshi_, let me take ya up ta bed."

"No, I need to help unpack-"

"Ya don't need ta do anythin', we're perfectly capable of unpackin'… well, me, Leo an' Donny are anyway."

His attempt to make her laugh, even smile, failed. The kunoichi merely nodded and started towards the stairs, Raph in a hasty pursuit. Leo was left with the three sisters, one sulking bitterly whilst the other two sat watching him expectantly.

"…I could… show you around the house, if you want…?" He struggled. "I mean, you don't have to-"

"That'd be nice."

Shinrai smiled warmly at him, and although he was grateful at least one of Karm's sisters was trying, he felt his heart flutter a little faster beneath his plastron. He groaned in his head, _'not again'_.

* * *

Author's notes- And this is where the fun begins, mwa ha ha! I know you probably don't like Meiyo yet but she's somebody you're not really supposed to like straight away- her character is a bit deeper than that. In time I hope you will like her, even I struggled with her character at first, and I made her!

Maybe not the most exciting chapter, but hopefully one that shows you the three girls a little better :)


	4. Your Ears Are Full But You're Empty

Author's notes- I only own my girls, my kitty-cat and my boy turtle but nobody else.

I know, I've been gone a while and I have a lot to read but I promise that I will read :D Just for a heads up, I go away on holiday next Saturday (wheyy Independence Day) and will be gone for two weeks. I'm hoping when I get back my inbox won't be threatening to break and that I'll have written quite a few chapters to tide you over until I get back. I'll try to write up the rest of the story over my holiday so you won't be waiting too long when I get back. Enjoy for now anyway :)

Your Ears Are Full But You're Empty

"I'm sorry Raphy, I'm just-" Karma yawned widely, "…really tired."

"I'd noticed girl."

They both clambered the stairs, the brown-haired turtle swaying a little dangerously but Raph was close behind, watching her carefully. As she swayed a little too far backwards for the final time, he picked her up in his strong arms and continued onwards up the stairs. Juggling his girlfriend in one arm and the doorknob in the other, Raph managed to open one of the bedrooms, carefully carrying Karma in and placing her down on the king-sized bed.

"I hope Shinrai won't mind sleeping next to me, I can't be as bad as Kibou at least. Or you."

Her partner rolled his amber eyes and sat down on the bedside next to her, Karma curling up into a little ball on her left side, how she always slept, and looking up towards Raph. He smiled down on her tenderly; sweeping the hair that had fallen onto her face out of her eyes and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks for carrying me." She said sleepily. "But Raphy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He got up to pull the blankets over her, "Sure."

"Do you think I can get my sisters to fall for… my brothers?" Her eyes widened out of their sleepy state and she wrinkled her beak. "That sounds too weird, I'm not sure I can say that anymore."

"Heh, it does, but I'm sure ya can, it's not like ya have the difficult turtle ta deal with." He motioned at himself.

"Hmm, maybe not in the Hamato clan, but the Imagawa clan definitely has a difficult turtle."

"I forgot, yer an Imagawa now. Personally, I liked ya bein' a Hamato."

"Maybe one day tough guy," Karma stuck out her tongue playfully, "but… you don't like Mei, do you?"

"It's not I don't like her, it's jus'… she don't like me."

The female turtle opened her mouth, about to say 'yes she does' then closed it again; they both knew that Meiyo didn't like much about her new life. Raph chuckled a little to himself, thinking how his role of 'the difficult one' had been replaced.

"Well, hopefully that'll change. Let's hope she doesn't like you _too much_, if you know what I mean."

"Karm, c'mon, yer sisters' ain't gonna fall for me, I'm a jackass remember?"

"But but but… what if you like them?" She'd started to get self-conscious, "They're all so pretty and-"

She was silenced as he kissed her softly; one hand laid gently on her side. When he pulled away, she blinked back at him and he smiled slightly, hoping he'd eased her worries a least a little.

"Shut up, yer beautiful."

"Thanks..." She grumbled, too tired to argue.

"I'll let ya sleep now, jus' shout if ya need me."

"I will… I love you."

"Love ya too girl, sweet dreams."

He silently crept out of the room, backing out of the door and closing it behind him with a smile.

_'I hope someday, she realises jus' how beautiful I think she is...'_

* * *

"So if you need us, we'll be up there." Leo was leading Kibou and Shinrai down the stairs from the attic, stopping on the hallway where the two bedrooms were. "That's the bathroom," He pointed at the very end door, "Those are the two bedrooms and that's a storage cupboard. If Mikey ever asks to play hide and seek, he'll be in there, without fail."

The girls giggled a little, though Leo couldn't tell if it was forced or not, when his red-banded brother came out from the bedroom nearest to the stairs leading up to the attic and down to the living room.

"And on your left is the resident Hothead."

Raph turned to his brother, who for once was showing his funny and relaxed side. He raised a single finger to his lips to shush them.

"Karm's tryin' ta sleep so shut up wise guy."

Leo merely smiled in return, his eyes glittering as they normally did when he was silently amused. The four turtles then crept down the stairs, trying not to make them squeak too much so they didn't disturb the sleepy turtle. As they got to the living room, Mikey and Don were coming in from outside, the foremost turtle without his ninja attire. He squealed a little and put two hands over his head.

"Can't a naked turtle walk around here?- OW DON!"

"An' here's the resident goon, feel free ta slap him upside the head any time ya want." Raph grinned, giving a high-three to Don.

"I'm the chef!"

"_You're_ the chef?" Kibou raised an eyeridge.

"Yeah! I can cook it all, pizza, lasagne, pasta…"

"Anything other than Italian?"

"Cheeseburgers?" He grinned.

The two girls were shown the kitchen, which was overflowing with grocery bags, and Mikey took the centre stage. The kitchen was his forte and he was proud of that fact, wishing to show it off more than his Battle Nexus Champion trophy.

"We've got chocolate, peanut butter, chocolate peanut butter, popcorn, mmm popcorn, cookies, potato chips, candy…"

"And things that won't kill you with the cholesterol if you put them all on a sandwich like Mikey does." Don said, moving towards the kettle.

"Don't touch the coffee, he goes a little crazy if you do," Mikey whispered to Kibou.

She shrugged, "Never tried the stuff. The scientists were always drinking it though."

"That's mad scientists fer ya."

The olive-skinned turtle shot a look in his brother's direction as he heaped coffee into his favourite purple cup. Raph grinned sheepishly under the scowl that made Karm on a bad day look good and scooted over to the other side of the kitchen; nobody insulted Donatello's coffee and came away unscathed.

"You're welcome to anything you like, you're guests here as much as we are."

"An' if you don't like it," Raph added onto Leo's sentence, "Give it ta Mikey, he eats anythin'."

"No I don't!"

Said-turtle had his head in the cupboards and stood up, proudly holding some potato chips and a jar of peanut butter. His brothers openly showed their disgust, Don giving a little shudder at the thought.

"Case closed."

"You really mean that we can have any food we want?"

"It's yours as much as anybody else's."

Shinrai looked up at the blue-banded turtle, and he saw some emotion in her eyes that he couldn't place. She merely nodded at him then looked away. Meanwhile Kibou was hovering between Mikey and Don, curious of the goodies they had. Don offered some of his coffee forward first and she scrunched up her beak at the taste.

"That's… strong!"

"Well, I do drink it pretty strong," He heaped a spoonful of sugar into it and a splash more milk, "Try it now."

Once again, she gripped the purple mug, staring down into the light brown liquid. She took a sip, carefully tasting and her eyes lit up.

"Mmm, wow, that's nice!"

"Donny, d'ya have ta get every one of our guests hooked on coffee, ya did it ta Karm the first week she was here."

The purple-banded turtle grinned a little before picking up another mug to make another cup; he knew he wasn't going to get his back from Kibou, not that he'd want it now, with the abomination of sugar in it.

"Here Shinrai, try some."

The cup was thrust forward in the blonde's direction, but she flinched.

"N-no thanks."

"Would you like to try tea instead?" Leo offered, eying up his own blue cup on the counter. "It's a lot nicer."

"Hey, each to their own." Don retorted, cradling a new cup of coffee.

"N-no, thank you."

Leo gave a worried glance to the small turtle girl; there was obviously more to this than met the eye. Raph seemed to have noticed too, and as he began to slowly put the groceries away, he attempted to meet Leo's eye, clearing his throat to get his attention. The dark-skinned turtle frowned but his brother just shrugged.

Kibou, on the other hand, was happily slurping the coffee, the caffeine rushing around her system obviously having an effect. She placed the half-full cup down and bounced over to Michelangelo who was dipping his potato chips into the jar of peanut butter.

"'Ry it, s'nice!" He said through a mouthful.

She eagerly picked out a chip and dipped it into the jar but it snapped in half, causing the two turtles to giggle, a little too enthusiastically at something not even that funny. Kibou ate the piece without the peanut butter then delved into the jar to pick out the other half. As she chomped away, her disgust became more and more apparent as she chewed.

"That is… thoroughly disgusting!" She laughed, licking the peanut butter from her fingers, "Mmm, but I like that!"

"Peanut butter goes with everything!"

"Everything you say…?"

Michelangelo's eyes widened as he saw the devious look to her face. She picked up a spoon and squelched out a bit dollop of peanut butter then sunk the spoon into the coffee. He screamed and she cackled manically, the spoon chinking off the sides.

"Ooh, it's all lumpy."

"A perfect cup of coffee, ruined twice." The coffee addict of the family shook his head. "First sugar, then peanut butter."

The fun loving turtle girl gulped down the rest of the coffee, looking disappointed that the two flavours hadn't mixed as well as she'd hoped when she looked into the cup. A melting mess of peanut butter had congealed at the bottom and she eagerly scooped it out, much to the dismay of Donatello and nausea of Michelangelo.

"You are one gross dudette, dudette!"

"Thanks." She giggled, licking the spoon.

Raph shuddered and picked up a grocery bag, his favourite one: the one that contained the sodas. He carefully lined the cans up in the fridge and took out two, hoping to get to the bottom of Shinrai's unease of the kitchen.

"You like soda, Shinrai?" He offered it forwards.

"Never tried it…"

"Here," He opened it up and gave it to her, "I wouldn't give ya anythin' gross."

Tentatively, she took a sip and winced a little as she swallowed, the bubbles stinging her throat.

"It's really sugary... and bubbly."

"That's why he likes it." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Don't like it?"

She shook her head then added, "Sorry. I don't want to waste it."

"No problemo!"

Mikey offered his hand forward and she gave it to him. He gulped it down then dived back into his potato chips, chewing noisily and grinning happily.

A little worried by this point, Leo reached up into a cupboard and collected a glass. He filled it up with water, added a few ice cubes and handed it to Shinrai; this time she happily took it and sipped away contentedly.

"So, what's for tea Chef?"

"WELL," Mikey took a big breath, "First I thought _le starter_ could be nachos _et_ cheese, then I thought we could have hotdogs, mmm, I love hotdogs and then-!"

"Then, we let our guests decide what dessert is." Leo added.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Sundaes or banana splits?" The youngest turtle grinned.

"Both!... Even though I don't know what they are!" Kibou grinned in return.

Oblivious to the two turtles hyped up on sugar and caffeine, Shinrai carefully put her glass of water down and sneaked out from the kitchen, but a certain blue-banded turtle wasn't going to let her go without an explanation…


	5. She Is Everything I Needed

Author's notes- Right now I'm amidst packing and sorting out the absolute mess that my room is so I think i'll just be putting this up and continuing. I do promise I will read all of those who's fics I read before I go away, but right now my floor is under 5 foot of mess :) I'll be hoping to put up a few more chapters after this one, maybe tomorrow night but I'll have to see how packing goes. Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy :)

She Is Everything I Needed.

It wasn't long before Shinrai realised somebody was trailing after her into the living room. Stopping, she twisted around to look who it was and found the eldest of the four male turtles standing just outside the door to the kitchen and looking towards her. She could see from the look in his eyes he was determined for something and as she made a quick scan of his body, the smaller turtle could just about see the hilt of his katana over each shoulder. Shinrai shuddered; she remembered katana well. Obviously, she was very nervous of the four boys, whom although seemed kind, were much bigger than her and carried weapons with them nearly constantly, much like the Foot clan had.

"W-what is it?"

"Shinrai, is there something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head, trying to sound more definite than she did. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you go?"

"I... I'm tired."

Not wanting to push her and risk upsetting her, Leo stopped. He knew she was very fragile and wouldn't be able to stand his questions; he was sure he was intimating to her. The blue-banded turtle paused, wondering what to say and when nothing came to mind, he merely shrugged a little.

"Okay. Dinner's normally around 7 and I'm sure Mikey can make you something else if you don't want hot-dogs."

Shinrai nodded, thanked him quietly then ascended the stairs, hoping to join her sister for a nap. Leo watched her leave, the dress she wore floating and swinging around the small figure underneath it and he wondered how thin she was. He sighed sadly, when a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"She won't eat."

"Sorry?"

Meiyo appeared at the front door, looking at him as harsh as ever, "She won't eat."

"I guess you overheard our conversation... Why won't she eat?"

"She hates eating." The golden-eyed turtle's guard seemed to drop a little. "She's scared of it. Shredder did things to her food when he was keeping us. He put poisons in her food that made her ill and gave her truth serums that made her tell him everything she felt. She was a test subjects for all these things, he was always striving for the perfect torture for his enemies, but my sister was always the one to suffer them first."

"What… What about you, and Kibou?"

"We were saved, we were never subject to such tortures, because of one thing."

She raised her hands, something which Leo had not given much attention before nor had much chance to, until now. Even though he knew them well, he glanced down at his own hands, calloused and strong, then back up to hers. She had five digits.

"You have… human hands."

"Both me and Kibou do." She lowered them. "It's what saved us being experimented on like Innen, Shinrai and Ai."

"Ai too?"

Meiyo nodded, a little surprised, "Innen told you about Ai?"

"Yeah, briefly."

"Mm. They were brother and sister."

"I thought you were all-"

"No, we've been brought up like a family but we weren't blood related like Innen and Ai, if you'd seen them together, you'd understand."

"Wait, blood related? How do you know that?"

"We were... human once."

His eyes widened in surprise, and though he went to speak, she shook her head.

"Not now." She cleared her throat, "Shinrai has certain things she'll eat, others she won't. She won't drink anything other than water, and rice, bread and plain pasta are a safe bet."

"That's it?"

"Sometimes fruit, depending on how she feels. She says anything else is too easy to poison." Her eyes softened. "Kibou thinks it's a big psychological thing, almost an eating disorder, and something she'll only overcome with time and patience."

"We'll... help, if we can. Mikey does the cooking, he'll cook whatever she wants."

The oldest of the sisters nodded, dropping her eyes down to the floor. She didn't like living with the male turtles, she didn't trust them, after all she hardly trusted anyone, but their kindness was starting to bring down her walls. More and more, she started to consider that perhaps they didn't have an ulterior motive and they were, as they said, only trying to help, after all, they seemed to have helped Innen.

"Leonardo…" She inhaled heavily, her other sister now on her mind, "What was Innen like when she first came to you?"

"Scared, nervous, timid," Leo sat on the arm of the couch, "Everything she isn't now. She had amnesia, she couldn't remember anything, she only remembered you recently."

"She's… very different."

"How?"

"Innen was very sad. She would shut everybody out and cry by herself. When we were younger, I sometimes heard her cry herself to sleep."

Choosing his words carefully, Leo spoke, "She… she still has bad days like that but… we all help, Raph especially."

"She… Her and Raphael are…?"

"Yeah," Leo smiled faintly, "He-He's helped a lot."

"How?"

The blue-banded turtle got up, stretching his arms. He had some thinking to do and wanted to be alone, plus Meiyo normally got defensive with him when they talked too long. He got up, walking past the female turtle to the door then glanced back.

"He loves her. That's all there is to it."

The oldest sister watched him leave, everything rushing through her mind. She was tremendously confused; here were four males, none perfect but all willing to help. She didn't understand kindness; all Meiyo knew was survival, saying things and doing things purely to survive, like she'd done when she was being kept by Stockman.

'_I looked after my family but only because I had to, there was no other choice, they look after us because… they want to. Why are they so nice, so trusting? I don't understand. It's confusing, and scary, I need to find out more. I'll have to ask Innen, when she's awake.'_

The female turtle sighed, glancing around the room for something to do to shut out her thoughts. Two objects caught her eye on the coffee table and she edged towards them carefully, recognising them immediately as the sai that belonged to Raph. She picked up one of the red-banded weapons in her hand, watching the light play off the three prongs as she twisted and turned them. Her fingers slotted into the gaps between the prongs and she brandished them like claws. Expertly, she spun around, flicking the weapon out in front of her in a perfect arc then picked up the other. Concentrating heavily, she tossed both up and caught them by the longest blade, head tilted curiously as she looked at her reflection in them.

"Pretty cool trick."

Raph was in the doorway, watching her with interest. Her face fell sombre again and she threw each weapon back to him neatly, the red-banded turtle catching them without a flinch.

"I heard you're not so bad yourself."

A slight grin tugged at his mouth and he watched the light play off the metal himself before putting them back into his belt. Unusually, he wasn't sure what to reply with and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Yeah well…"

"You didn't know I could use them."

He shook his head, dumbly.

"I can use katana the best. There's nothing else to do at night when you can't sleep, except let your brother teach you a few basics at least. Kibou knows a little too," She paused, eyes darkening again, "and I'm sure you've seen Innen's skill."

"Ya say it so bitterly."

"She's not supposed to be like that, she's too caring to hurt people."

"Even the people who deserve it?"

Meiyo paused then spoke again, quieter, "Her name, _Karma_, has she ever told you why she was given it?"

Raph shook his head once again, "She hasn't talked much 'bout some things in her past. She thinks Stockman gave it her, told her it was because she was supposed to give people their karma."

"…Our mother told me that… we were given names to reflect our nature." She found her voice again, "Ai because he was so full of love, Kibou because she was so full of hope, Shinrai because even though she was so timid, she was so trusting, so full of faith for everyone, myself because… because I'm difficult, purely that, but Innen… she was called Innen, _Karma_, because she was the balance, like karma itself. Somewhere along the way, I feel her name has been tainted. She has been told she is a punisher, but that isn't true, she's a protector, the balance in all of our lives… Raphael, please, let her see that."

With that, Meiyo ascended the stairs, quietly, her face showing, at last, some emotion. Raph didn't understand how the conversation had gotten so deep so quickly and he mused to himself that maybe that's how Meiyo was, deep, but he understood what she meant, and he would honour what she'd asked of him.

* * *

"Meiyo, you're being difficult, stop it."

"I am _not_ being difficult, Kibou, you know I don't eat meat."

"You never ate meat because you weren't ever fed it, just try it."

"How can you eat another animal?"

"Animals eat animals!"

Mikey watched the argument fly backwards and forwards, like an invisible ball being thrown from one sister to the other, chewing slowly on the offending hotdog. On the porch, the two oldest brothers were sitting together, watching the wind swoop through the trees when they heard the arguing and decided to explore further, both finding themselves surprised at the two bickering sisters.

"Whoa, hold it, yer s'posed ta be ladies, what's with the slangin' match?"

"None of your business." Meiyo narrowed her eyes at Raph and continued on at Kibou. "Animals eat animals but we're more than that, we're intelligent to know better."

"_Some_ of us are more intelligent than others..."

At the doorway to the kitchen, Mikey flinched at the look Kibou gave her eldest sibling, quickly shuffling back into the kitchen, still munching at his hotdog. He knew what it was like to have siblings fight, and wanted no part in this one.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"_Nothing."_

"Just because you're extremely intellectual doesn't make you better than me."

"No, but having better common sense does."

Meiyo began to say something nasty in Japanese when Leo cut in, his eyes a little wider at the language about to be used. He cleared his throat and put himself between the argument

"That's enough, there's no need for this."

"Fearless is right, break it up already."

Raph joined Leo's side, both now between the sisters who were glaring daggers at each other. Kibou was about to walk away when Meiyo decided she had one last thing to say, albeit in Japanese. The green-eyed turtle gave the other a poisonous look before fleeing out of the door and Leo had his eyeridge raised at what had been said. Meiyo glanced at him then rushed upstairs, barging past Karma on the way.

"Whoa, Mei-!" The green-banded turtle frowned, watching her sister run off. "Bye then-!"

"What did she say?" Raph asked, edgily glancing out the open door.

"Brush up on your Japanese, Raph. She said, 'I hope you can keep your legs closed with all these men around'."

The second oldest raised an eye-ridge whilst Leo sighed, watching Karm come down the last few stairs, looking perplexed. Her hair was a little ruffled from her long nap but her mask was as neat as ever. She pointed up towards the second floor wanting answers.

"What the _hell_ was that about?"

"Looks like the two eldest in your family are like the two eldest in ours."

Don spoke from the sofa. Everyone in the room startled, not realising he'd been there throughout the whole incident, attempting to read his book in silence. The two eldest of the Hamato clan then shot him a look as the words sunk in before Raph straightened.

"Yeah well, I'll go see if Kibou's alright."

"Okay, I'll check on Meiyo."

The two left, both brushing passed a still confused Karm. If anybody had a temper out of her sisters and herself, she'd previously have guessed it was her but she'd been proven wrong, twice. A scowl appeared on her face when she then realised that a hothead and a stressed out leader had replaced her job as peacekeeper.

"I'm supposed to be the one… who sorts things out…" She grumbled.

"Its just Raph and Leo trying to prove themselves, don't worry about it."

The girl turtle went to speak, then frowned deeply, confused at the tone in Don's voice.

"_'Don't worry'_? What? That's not in your vast vocabulary. What's got you so nonchalant? Don, you're _never_ nonchalant."

"Yes I am!" He snapped then sunk into the sofa, face buried in his book. "Sorry."

"When was the last time you had coffee?"

Forgetting about the bickering sisters, she sat beside him, holding the back of her hand to his head and grinning cheekily. He brushed her off, obviously bothered by something, clear by the fact he wasn't even half way through his book yet.

"What's wrong, Donny?"

"Nothing."

"I think you're just annoyed to be missing the start of the new series of CSI, but I don't think that programme does you any good, gives you ideas, _mad scientist ideas_."

He sighed, moving his wristband back to glance at his watch.

"Quarter to seven… I'll be missing the first episode in two hours and fifteen minutes. Friday the 28th; the bane of my life."

"Oh woe is y-…Wait, did you say it's the 28th today?"

He nodded, seeming a little happier for the company. Karm froze, eyes widening in realisation before she bolted upstairs, leaving Don to sigh to himself before trying to read the same sentence for the fourth time that night.

"Dinner's served Donny-boy and it's just you and the Mikester- wait, where you goin' Don? Donatellooo?"

"The Foot HQ. I'm walking there. Much, much saner than this house. Less emotions, _less girls_."

A little worried, Mikey frowned then grinned.

"Hello Mr. Hotdogs, I would like to meet a friend of mine, Mr. Mouth!"

* * *

End notes- Ehehehe. I love Mikey :D


	6. Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

Author's notes- I'm sorry! I haven't gotten round to anything I promised to do. I'm outta here in just about an hour and a half and i'm still not ready! Argh! I know I have PMs, I know I have reviews, and I know I have stories to read, but I will read them when i'm back. You never know, this holiday might make me a better author and updater!... Maybe not. Either way, I won't forget that I have lots to come back to, and you'll all be getting PMs when i'm back, (some of you several, sorry Jenni, The Light Of Reason and Mikell :P). I'll miss this community while i'm gone, but I hope that you enjoy the chapters I put up :) Sorry there's not many to last!

Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

Dusk was dwindling lightly in the distance and the glow from the fading sun gave a warm glow that from time-to-time, the brisk breeze slithered through. Even on such a pleasant night, the eldest of the Hamato clan was stressed. Nobody was getting on as he'd hoped, especially not the sisters which unfortunately where like he and his brother. He padded outside onto the porch to find Karm perched precariously on the railings and swinging her legs a little.

"It's a wonderful night." He said softly.

"It would be if I could get the damn cat in."

He took a place next to her, leaning on the railings that desperately needed a new lick of paint, and cautious of splinters. Neither sibling looked at each other, they merely stared off into the distance.

"I still see him as a baby," She justified, "Something could happen to him."

He smirked a little, "Karm, that's not why you're out here, he's a big boy now, you know that cat could prob'ly take on Shredder."

"Well… it's not why you're out here either, Fearless."

She finally turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him in a childish way then giggled at his exasperated look. She turned her ocean eyed gaze to the distance once again, hoping to catch a glimpse of her hell raising black cat so she could swerve the subject to where it was inevitably heading.

"I just needed a break." Leo said after an awkward pause. "The house is getting… tense."

"You mean, the girls are a little tense."

They both sighed, sharing the same worries. The girls were fighting amongst themselves and hadn't taken to the boys very well; it seemed impossible that they'd ever live in harmony. Leo shook his head slightly at his own thoughts; he'd have to get it to work.

"How was Mei?"

"Upset but as dismissive as ever, she's never going to like me..."

Karm watched him carefully, something telling her there was more to that sentence and a sly smile crept over her face.

"You like her don't you…?"

"No." The older turtle straightened. "No! No, how could I? She's…"

"Beautiful? Those lush curls, I'd kill for those, and her eyes, so light brown they're nearly golden…"

He frowned, "But difficult, and awkward and-and just plain _stubborn_."

"Coming from _you?"_

Twisting to look up at his friend, Leo watched the almost bemused smile to Karm's face, her brain thoroughly ticking. He scrunched up his beak slightly, his own sly smile coming through.

"It's _obviously_ an Imagawa trait."

She laughed, "_Touché mon ami."_

The two grinned at one another, the female turtle's bright and broad as always but there was something in her eyes and her slumped posture that showed the inside wasn't as happy as the outside. He sobered and as he did, she tore her gaze away, knowing things were going to go serious. A few silent moments past, with only the breeze whispering before Leo spoke.

"Are we going to have to sit out here all night for you to tell me or am I gonna have to ask?"

"…I-… I'm late."

Confused, Leo asked, "Late? For What-… Oh."

"I'm nearly a week late, and terrified..."

"But! You, you… you and Raph, you're always careful!… aren't you?"

"Of course we are," She looked up, "But accidents happen don't they? Humans and turtles alike."

The older turtle went to speak then closed his mouth, the thoughts of having children being possible, being real, for the first time to him.

"You were real smooth back there Leo," Karm snorted, "Late for what?"

"Shut up," He ducked his head, "You're not scared enough to stop laughing at me."

She looked at him, her eyes staring right through him and the breeze picked up briefly to ruffle her hair.

"You know how Raph does that thing when he doesn't show he's mad? Like, _really_ mad?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the same. Except I'm scared."

Worried but also feeling sorry for the turtle girl, Leo slid an arm around her shell, giving her a little squeeze. She happily accepted the hug, putting her own arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

"It's okay _imouto_, I'm sure it's nothing, these things happen sometimes."

"I hope so Leo," Then she added quietly, "And I hope Raph comes back soon, I'm worried…"

* * *

The red-banded turtle was picking his way through the woods, swearing under his breath every time a stray twig poked at the bottom of his feet and he was pretty sure that there were bugs everywhere. Every now and again, he stopped to slap at his arm or shoulder where he felt imaginary ants or spiders crawling over him. 'The things I do fer you, Karm,' He rolled his eyes and shook a leg free of another creepy crawly, 'This woods is givin' me the creeps, I bet its crawlin' with moths too.'

With a slight shudder, he upped his pace, not caring about the sticky twigs anymore. In the distance, he heard a short sob and listened carefully. He was pretty sure it was fiery sister and crept up silently to the patches of bushes where it was coming from.

"Kibou?"

The female turtle sniffed, turning her back and roughly rubbing away her tears. She crossed her arms over her chest and shuffled on the tree stump she was sitting on. Raph moved forward to stand beside her and even though he had a bad temper, he was cautious of Kibou's.

"_What?"_ She snapped

"Are… are ya okay?"

"Do I look _okay?"_

Even though she couldn't see his shoulders slump, she was aware she'd hurt him. Feeling bad, she turned to look at him and saw his defeated stance; eyes trained on the floor and arms hanging limply by his sides.

"Raphael-"

"Forget it. I only wanted ta help." He shrugged. "Jus' don't worry Karm by stayin' out all night."

He went to walk away, feeling rejected at his attempt to show his kinder side but she stopped him, standing up and gently touching his shoulder. As he looked back, she met eyes with him.

"You… really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah I do, a lot." He nodded.

"I wish somebody felt that way about me..."

"Somebody will, yer pretty an' yer fun, ya jus' gotta learn ta control that temper of yers."

He leant against a tree trunk, arms folded across his chest and looking at her with an unwavering gaze.

"You… you think I'm pretty?"

Immediately regretting his words but knowing he couldn't take it back, he just nodded. Kibou took a step forward, her eyes shining in the moonlight and a smile playing on her lips.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Uh, thanks, but does my ego _need_ boostin'?"

"You have a reason to have a big ego," She slinked closer.

Flattered by the attention, Raph grinned a sly grin but the voice in the back of his head, the one that sounded like Leo reprimanding him was saying, 'back off now, before this gets any… steamier'.

"Whoa girl," he chuckled, "does cheek run in yer family? Or were ya jus' born a big flirt?"

"I could ask the same thing, but I know it's the second one."

In mock offence, the red-banded turtle raised an eyeridge and scoffed a little, staring down the girl merely inches away. Her eyes were wide and he was sure he was batting her eyelashes at him a little.

"Me a flirt? Comin' from you?"

"You're enjoying it."

The sly grin grew at her counter, "Touché."

"Tsk tsk, you are _bad_, if I'd known you were like this, I would have liked you more sooner."

"An' if you like bad, ya jus' shoulda looked in the mirror."

Kibou bit at her bottom lip and locked eyes with him. Before Raph could do anything, she pounced, pushing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was pushed against the tree trunk, kissing Kibou back a little before he panicked wrenched himself away.

"What the fuck?" He stepped back, scowling darkly. "I'm with yer sister! I jus' told ya how much I love her."

Genuinely sorry, Kibou stepped back seeming as shocked at her actions as Raph. A hand covered her mouth and the beautiful, big emeralds that were her eyes welled up.

"S-sorry, I just… I really like you Raph," She stepped towards him again, "You're my kind of guy."

He kept her at arms reach by placing two hands firmly on her shoulders, dangerous amber eyes locked on her.

"No I'm not, I love Karm too much ta throw it away, don't put me in this position."

"You said yourself I was pretty and you didn't exactly resist."

"Ya are pretty, I don't want ya thinkin' yer not, Karm thinks like that, ya shouldn't think the same but I love her…" He pulled his arms away and added quietly, "that was a mistake."

She frowned, a little angry and confused at being drawn in then pushed away.

"But… you kissed me back!"

"An' it was a mistake to… Sorry."

Her temper boiling over, she went to slap him across the cheek but he caught her wrist. Equally as mad, Raph stepped up to her, his face darkened with anger.

"Yer angry at _me _fer pullin' away? I should be angry at you fer tryin' it."

"But you're not angry, because you wanted it. You were flirting with me back, why would you do that if you didn't want it?"

"No." He threw her hand away. "I didn't want it, I love Karm."

"I doubt that."

He flinched at the words and the poisonous look he was given as the second oldest girl skulked off. The red-banded turtle was left to stand under the trees for a few moments to think about her words before too, skulking off.


	7. This Is As Easy As Lovers Go

Author's notes- Yikes. This chapter is very basic, if you can make do with this for now, i'll re-submit it when I get back with a bit more meat to it :)

This Is As Easy As Lovers Go.

It was only a few days after his little talk with Karm that Leo had ordered his brothers up to their shared attic room just after breakfast and was pacing the length of the room. Mikey was sprawled on his bed, upside down, with his head hanging off the bottom of the bed whilst Raph had perched himself upon the windowsill, watching his older brother with a bemused look. Don was huddled up on his bed, looking as dismal as ever.

"I know you're wondering why I've called you up here." The eldest was talking as if he were a captain. "I think it's time we did something."

"Did somethin'?"

Leo continued his pacing, making Mikey swing his head backwards and forwards like a pendulum.

"For the girls. They're unhappy, all of them, and I think we should help them."

"How d'ya figure that genius?" Raph rolled his eyes. "Do what exactly?"

The blue-banded turtle stopped, not far from Don. He went to speak then closed his mouth frowning and rubbed at the back of his neck a little awkwardly.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet."

Snorting, the hothead of the family glanced back over his shoulder through the window, noticing Karm and Kibou walking towards the woods together. His face fell, remembering the first night's events in those same woods and trying to put it to the back of his mind; he hadn't told Karm and didn't plan on it.

"How is it even possible to do something for them? We don't know them Leo, and they don't like us."

"Don't like _you_, dude."

The huddled up turtle shot a look at his brother, who grinned a little sheepishly before watching Leo continue his pacing.

"Well… we have to help somehow, find things they like, or don't like, and build on that."

"Meiyo likes practisin' katas." Raph spoke without thinking. "She said she's good with a katana, an' I watched her use my sai, she ain't bad."

"Then," Mikey rolled over onto his plastron and grinned, "Leo's got a date."

"It's not a date!"

"Suuure, you keep telling yourself that, brother of mine."

Ignoring the idiotic grin on the youngest turtle's face, Leo rolled his eyes and stopped pacing.

"Alright Mikey, then you can help Shinrai. Everyone knows how she feels about food, I want you to change that."

"Uh, how dude? She doesn't eat anything!"

"Because she has a predetermined mindset that food is bad, perhaps if you cooked something and let her help, she'd see that food isn't such a bad thing after all, she might even enjoy it." Don suggested.

A little apprehensive, but not unwilling, the youngest nodded, obviously thinking.

"Yeah… We could make lasagne, mmm."

"So, you an' Mike have dates, whatcha got set up fer me an' Donny?"

Raph folded his arms across his chest in his almost trademark way, a small frown also making its way onto his face. He was secretly hoping that Leo wouldn't find something he could help Kibou with.

'_Or am I hopin' he does…?'_

Leo thought carefully before replying, "Kibou likes to read."

Knowing what his brother was hinting at, Don uncharacteristically shoved all of the visible books around his beside out of sight then looked back up to Leo innocently.

"Nice try Donny," Leo smiled slyly.

"But no beans amigo! You've got a date with Kibou."

Mikey started to make kissing noises and faces but was quickly shut up when a book just so happened to collide with his face from the direction of Donatello's bed.

"I missed, I was aiming for that big head of yours." Don replied dryly.

"Look Don, can you imagine Raph trying to hold a conversation about books with her?"

"No, but they can hold a conversation about their horrendous tempers, that's something they have in common."

"Hey, lay off her."

The three brothers looked at the red-banded turtle who was daydreaming out of the window. Curious of the silence, he glanced around to meet the looks of his confused siblings.

"…What?"

"You didn't get mad, that's what dude, and you defended her."

"N-no I didn't, anyway, they're right Don, yer a bookworm, so's she." Raph said, hoping to take the heat away from him.

"Right." Leo continued but watched the brother perched on the windowsill warily. "What have you got to worry about?"

Don wanted to say he was worried because Kibou almost seemed like a man-eater compared to his shy and reserved nature and not only that, but he found himself extremely attracted to her, so much so that he blushed profusely whenever she came into the same room and soon shuffled off to where she wasn't present. He'd wanted to tell his brothers these things, the reason why he'd been so withdrawn and temperamental of late, but decided against it; he wouldn't be able to stand the teasing. Resigned to his fate, Don sighed and nodded, hoping she wouldn't notice him, not that he felt she did anyway.

"Thanks Don." His oldest brother smiled. "Now, Raph…"

"I don't need no lectures on how ta treat Karm, Fearless."

"Oh, okay. I guess Mikey can eat that picnic he made for the two of you and I can convince everyone it's okay to go traipsing outside into the woods where Don and I made a nice makeshift tent for you two to spend the night. Hey, Mikey might even the spend the night in there with you."

Visibly shuddering at the thought of spending a night with Mikey in a tent doing shadow-puppets until the light faded, Raph sighed.

"Thanks bros."

"Don't mention it."

The second-eldest male met eyes with his blue-banded brother and noticed how there was something in his eyes, something which seemed to say 'don't mess this up'. Leo had no idea, Raph had already messed things up.

* * *

Author's notes- Well, this is as nice as I could leave it! I leave you waiting and wondering how the 'dates' will go ;) Hasta luego mis amigos! Speak to you all when i'm back, much love, Lanny :) 


	8. This Is Who I Really Am

Author's notes- I don't own Leo, I only own Meiyo.

Well, here you go, the first of the 'dates'. I really liked this chapter so I thought I'd start with it first. It's a pretty serious chapter but the next one won't be, hehehe.

This Is Who I Really Am.

Leo descended the stairs, hoping to find the very awkward turtle he'd been searching for, even if he was being a little half-hearted about it. Knowing she was in the living room, as she nearly always was, he had skirted around it, checking the girls' rooms and even the attic before admitting defeat. He scanned the living room and found Meiyo curled up on the armchair looking miserable. A little nervous around the fairer sex, Leo wasn't sure how to start, only able to shuffle his feet on the last stair, but the female turtle helped to start the conversation, albeit a little rudely.

"What?"

"I, uh, I just came to see how you were."

"Fine."

She didn't move to look at him; she only scraped her gaze from the floor to the TV without jerking her head up. There was an awkward pause before Leo attempted to rekindle the conversation.

"Y'know, it's more fun turned on." It took a moment for him to realise how his sentence could be interpreted differently to how he meant it, and quickly added, "I mean the TV."

She laughed shortly, and harshly. The short outburst reminded him of Karai's nature and he frowned at the thought.

"So… are you going to just stand there?"

The words snapped the male turtle out of his thoughts and he shuffled nervously as he realised how stupid he must have looked frowning to himself; Meiyo was watching him intently.

"Uh, no."

He made his way over to the other armchair, directly opposite to the occupied one, and took his katana from his back to slouch into the chair comfortably. Still observing his actions, Meiyo watched as he carefully placed his katana onto the coffee table, noticing how different he looked without them. She also noticed the angry scar across his shoulder, and the small damage to his shell on the same side. Noticing her stare, he cleared his throat uncomfortably and sat down.

"What happened?"

Unable to stop himself, he replied bitterly, "Karai."

The eldest of the sisters uncurled from her hunched posture, putting her knees down from her chest. Her reaction was interesting; she looked as bitter as Leo sounded.

"So you've met."

"You have too?"

Suddenly very aware of the physical scar that also caused so much emotional damage, Leo held onto his shoulder tightly whilst the other in the room spoke.

"I guess in a way, we grew up with her. She was bit older than us, about fives years I guess, but she was like… a sister. Shredder corrupted her; he took her away from us. When we saw her after that she… she treated us like dogs." She sighed. "I remember asking her why. She'd just led Shinrai back from being… tortured… we were about 10 at the time and I asked her why. I remember it so clearly, Shinrai shaking in my arms and tears in my eyes. She stared back at me and answered 'because I have to'. She thought she had no choice, but she did. She could have saved us years before Innen did."

Feeling stupid that she'd opened up so readily, Meiyo shifted, hands clutching at her sides, hugging herself, supporting herself. Leo wasn't sure what to say but he tried anyway.

"She… She's helped us before, though, I'm not sure if help is the right word. That was before she gave me… this."

He motioned to his shoulder, which he still gripped tightly, and she nodded slowly.

"Why?"

"I… We tried to finish Shredder, once and for all. I was protecting my master from her, but she showed no mercy to me then… Raph showed no mercy to her. I guess we won, but at what price?" He was half mumbling to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"You must have noticed Karm's shell, Shredder did that to her. She risked herself for all of us, it nearly killed her… nearly killed me…"

Meiyo shifted once again. She realised her sister had grown, but never changed; she was always the one to sacrifice herself; after all, she'd sacrificed herself to Bishop for them.

"She was always like that. Sacrificing herself when it should have been me, I'm the oldest, the big sister, but it was always Innen who stood up to them, defied them. I was too scared."

"It's okay to be scared."

"Not when you're supposed to be the bravest."

Her gold eyes glittered as she met his steady gaze. He knew exactly what she meant; numerous times Karm had made the sacrifices he should have.

"We should just agree, Karm's taking our job."

His attempt to make her smile a little worked, and she stifled a little laugh.

"Shredder… He's hurt your family as much as mine, hasn't he?"

Leo remembered all of the pains, emotional and physical that Shredder had caused to all of them, the last and most brutal time flashing up at once. Sitting at his sister's side hoping that she wouldn't die was still a fresh memory for him, one he would much rather forget but felt he would carry with him as long as he carried his scar. He'd never cared that Shredder had injured him, several times badly, but it killed him to think that somewhere, he hadn't protected his family from being injured; he'd let them down.

"He hurt us a lot, he tried to tear us apart from the inside but my family's strong, stronger than anything he can throw at us."

"And yourself, Leonardo? Are you stronger than him?"

The male turtle wasn't sure how to answer. There was something, somewhere in his head that sounded like the Ancient One's voice reassuring him that he was, but the insecurities that still held him were shouting at him that he wasn't.

"I don't know." He finally replied, softly.

Meiyo breathed in quickly, then said, "I think you are."

She directed her gaze away from him, before she met his eye and became embarrassed. Instead, she rested her eyes on the beautiful katana in front of her and thankfully distracted Leo from her words too.

"Raph told me you like to practice katas."

"I did… when Ai was alive. I'm a little rusty."

"I could show you a few," he quickly added, "if you like."

"Actually, I'd like to see that, I've heard you're quite the master."

He blushed a little at the word 'master' and shook his head, laughing a little.

"Oh c'mon, you're too humble." The golden-eyed turtle lightened up, "I'm sure Michelangelo said something along the lines that you could beat six Foot ninja at once."

Leo laughed again, this time nervously and secretly vowing to shut Mikey up once and for all if he didn't stop saying these things to the girls.

"And Mikey doesn't know what's good for him."

The blue-banded turtle rose, waiting for Meiyo to follow. She stood and picked up the katana carefully, passing them to Leo. As he took them from her, their hands brushed briefly and the normally confident girl immediately shied away under the cover of her long, curly hair.

"Hurry up, before I change my mind."

The other turtle smiled to himself at the old off-hand nature that had come creeping back through her shyness.

"So you'd rather stare at a blank TV screen than spend some time with me?"

"Depends," She smiled slyly, "I won't be impressed if you're not as good as Michelangelo says."

"I like a challenge." Leo smiled back, his eyes glittering.

* * *

Author's notes- Okay, maybe not what you expected, but it's not what I expected either. I was going to the scene where Leo teaches her but without this little insight, Meiyo wouldn't have agreed. She's finally beginning to see what life's been like for the boys and realises that they've had it rough too. Either way, I'm hoping I caught the slightly softer side to Meiyo and the less guarded side to Leo.


	9. Love Is All Around You

Author's notes- I don't own Mikey, I only own Shinrai.

So let me start off with an apology. It's been too long since I've updated I know, but there are valid reasons. I've hardly been able to concentrate at all with some of the things going on at the minute but I've hopefully put them behind me. I've really gotten into this chapter and I hope you'll like it. I admit, it really isn't how I planned it, as with the Leo and Mei chapter but I hope it's okay all the same. I do warn you, I have some trouble portraying Mikey, I'm not sure why, so I do apologise if he seems a little out of character. Either way, I hope you learn to like Shinrai that little bit more :)

Love Is All Around You.

Mikey came bustling out from the kitchen and turned to head up the stairs, giving a quick glance out of the open front door. A grin flickered upon his features as he paused to watch two figures on the grass; Leo readying his stance for a kata and Meiyo sitting not too far away, looking up intently.

"Nice one, Leo." He muttered, shaking his head and losing his grin. "I just hope that luck's on our side today, bro."

Breathing in deeply, the youngest turtle thundered up the first set of stairs and stopped abruptly on the second floor. He fidgeted with his hands before stepping forward and knocking on the first bedroom door.

"C'mon in."

He pounced through the door, grinning happily even though he felt that his insides were like an ice cream maker at the present moment.

_'Mmm, ice cream…'_

Karm glanced up from the corner of the bed and behind Shinrai. The little turtle was perched on the edge of the bed, letting her sister plait her hair loosely, some blonde flicks stubbornly wriggling free and tickling her face and neck.

"Hola senoritas! Is everybody ready for cooking?"

Expertly tying off Shinrai's hair, Karm rolled her eyes at the over-excitable boy and gave her sister a quick hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that this is what you'll have to put up with."

"Hey!"

Shyly, the blonde giggled and finally looked up to Mikey, her crystal eyes looking clear from worry for once. He felt a little warmer on the inside at her smile and decided it wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

When Leo had decided Mikey should be the one to help the youngest Imagawa girl, his heart sank. Everything he said and everything he did made her shy away until the point he felt he couldn't be himself anymore and pretty little senorita or not, that was something Mikey wasn't prepared to do. He wasn't unbearable, that was Raph, and of course he had his faults, but he wasn't going to change for anybody because he liked being him.

When he looked at her in that moment, with her shining eyes and slight smile, he'd figured that maybe he wouldn't have to change, maybe she'd like him for exactly who he was and just maybe, he'd change her mind on food.

'_She needs some good cooking, that's for sure.'_

As she stood, he quickly scanned her small frame. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and some faded denim shorts which she'd borrowed from Karm, which fitted said-turtle's curvy frame perfectly, but Shinrai was tugging up the shorts straight away. Even the baggiest t-shirts failed to fit a turtle girl right, by now Karm had altered everything in her small wardrobe so it would fit nicely, but it was hard to tell that Shinrai even had a shell underneath the t-shirt.

Mikey sighed; she needed a few more decent meals than he'd thought.

"Have fun, okay? And Michelangelo, don't you dare start a food fight in the vicinity of this household!"

He crossed his fingers behind his back, "Would I do that?!"

"Yes! And you can uncross those fingers of yours, mister."

"Yes mom."

He rolled his eyes and Karm scowled. Mikey constantly joked she acted like his mother sometimes; something she couldn't stand. He giggled then ran, Shinrai quickly following, the whisper of a giggle slipping out.

"You better run!"

At that moment, Don came up the stairs, looking perplexed and juggling a pile of books. He raised an eyeridge and Karm shook her head sighing.

"Kids."

She retreated back to the room which she'd been imprisoned to until further notice whilst the purple-banded turtle shuffled nervously in front of the door to the other bedroom. His own 'date' was about to begin.

In the kitchen, Shinrai had taken a seat at the table, watching Mikey unpack the ingredients needed to make the dinner he intended to. Feeling comforted that most of the food on the table was vegetables the blonde turtle relaxed and took to watching the other at work. He'd suddenly turned serious in the environment where he worked the hardest, muttered to himself and acquiring a frown.

"Where's the mushrooms?!"

He jerked up suddenly, making her jump a little then laugh. She picked them up and placed them right in front of him.

"There."

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Just testing you!"

"Okay," she shrugged, "Test me."

He raised an eye-ridge in surprise then lifted the red onion; she smiled a little then told him exactly what it was. He groped for the zucchini and once again she replied correctly.

"I like to know what I'm eating," She started shyly, "I don't know much about different food, but I know a lot of vegetables. Father gave Kibou access to the library, she was an avid reader and he felt that she was worth the effort. Sometimes she'd steal away cookbooks and I'd spend hours looking at the pictures and staring at the words hoping that they'd make sense. It amazed me how a few words would make such a masterpiece."

Shinrai realised he was listening intently, never taking his eyes from hers. Nervous from the attention, she blushed a little.

"That's the most I've ever heard you say…" He said quietly.

"I like to talk, sometimes, with the right person. I guess you could say I enjoy it."

"But, you don't read well?"

The blonde shook her head and picked up the onion, carefully peeling away the rough outer skin and revealing the gorgeous purple bulb on the inside. Mikey was finding himself fascinated with her; the way she talked and how she would move, her small hands capable of things so great. He waited for her to talk, so he could listen, and he found himself taken aback at his realisation; he was waiting to listen, for once he didn't want to talk.

"I… I can read, Kibou taught me but I felt like a failure compared to her, stumbling over words she'd mastered years ago and then there's Meiyo who can speak Japanese and English fluently. It's taken me a while to get to this level."

"And Karm? She loves to read."

"Innen is smarter than she lets on, I guess because Meiyo and Kibou were treated so differently, specially, she resigned herself to being left behind. She wasn't treasured, her skills weren't…" She struggled for the word, "nurtured?"

Mikey nodded, silently reassuring her she had the right word. Because she had spoken so little, he'd never realised her trouble with speaking. He'd noticed her stutter a few times but he'd put that down to nerves, now he was beginning to think differently.

"Most of the bigger words I know come from songs I've learnt. I'm good at listening to them, and picking out the words and… hymns and prayers."

She hesitated at telling him, unsure of what his reaction would be but knowing sooner or later, he'd find out, probably from her sisters. The expression on his face only showed interest and she decided to explain.

"Father tried to bring us up in a Christian way, he said something about his mother being a devout Christian, hoping that it would serve us as well as she. My brother and sisters shunned the forced religion from an early age, Innen and Ai especially. They chose to… rebel, and picked up more Eastern religious teachings, Ai was especially keen on Buddhism."

At the mention of her faith, Shinrai had started to smile more. Mikey watched her thumb the onion, making a mental note of her early admiration of food, hoping somehow he could rekindle that fire. For now he was content to listen, and occasionally ask questions.

"Uh, why didn't you shun it, dudette?"

"I liked it. It gave me hope somehow, knowing that no matter how badly I was treated, God was by my side, I never felt alone, even in the worst moments of my life."

There were a few moments where the two were lost in their thoughts, the girl turtle's last sentence sparking off a train of thought in Mikey's head. She dragged her eyes up, away from the onion, and up to his face. A frown had settled itself along his brow, something she didn't wish to see.

"…Sorry."

"Why babe?"

He froze, noticing his little slip straight away. Snapped away from his thoughts, he cringed, hopefully not too visibly. The first, and consequently last, time he'd said that to Karm, she'd snapped at him, throwing some Feminist lecture his way, not that he'd listened. She picked up on his reaction and wrinkled her beak, not understanding.

"What?"

"Sorry." He straightened in his chair. "It just slipped out, calling you babe, I just… wasn't thinking. As usual."

An unusually moody tone and a roll at his eyes followed the last remark.

"It's okay. Isn't it a term of…" She sighed, "I know it, Kibou's said it to me. Like when Innen calls me little sister, it's a sign of affection?"

"Ohh, a term of endearment? Yeah, it's like me sayin' that we're cool, but like, through a name. Like how I call Raph a bonehead or a jerk."

He grinned broadly and she laughed, a full happy laugh that caused her dimples to show. Mikey wasn't sure he could have grinned anymore but seeing her laugh made his heart fill with joy and he felt his cheeks stretch just that little extra.

"Michelangelo… you make me laugh, you're like… a clown, you make people laugh."

"Sorry babe, that's not much of a term of endearment." He smiled, not taking offence.

"No, it's not." She paused, her eyes shining. "All clowns have to take off the make-up that makes their masks."

"Yeah, I mean, who'd wanna wear make-up all day like a girl?!"

She laughed again, but this time only a mere chuckle. Glancing down at the vegetables on the table then back up to him, she reached her hand across the table.

"Please don't ever be afraid to take off your clown mask Michelangelo, especially not in front of me."

As he took her hand, the orange-banded turtle suddenly felt very different. He felt a rush of warmth inside that replaced the glow of happiness and he thought that somehow, she'd given him her happiness too.

"As long as you're not afraid, I won't ever be."

At his words, her eyes welled up, her fears suddenly rushing back to her, "I'm sorry, but I'm scared of a lot. I'm scared that this isn't real and I'll wake up back there, and I don't want to go back, please, don't ever let me go back."

The chair scraped across the tiled floor and before Shinrai had realised he'd moved, Mikey had picked her up from the chair, hugging her in a warm embrace, nuzzling his beak into her shoulder. A faint memory of Ai's warm big brother hugs flickered through the blonde's brain before she gave herself to the other turtle, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her cheek against his. She sobbed a little, each shudder of her body breaking Mikey's heart just that little more. He pulled away, and reluctantly she let go, shying away her crying face. Urging her to sit back on the chair, he crouched in front of her, gathering one of her hands in his and nudging up her chin with the other, softly stroking her tears away.

"I'll promise you, I will never let you go back Rai, and if you ever end up back there, you can burn all of my comics, every last one, because if you ever end up back there, it's 'cause I'm not doing my job right."

"W-wh-what's your j-job?"

"To protect you," his baby blue eyes softened considerably, "and your sisters. I'm lucky I have three big bro's who'd kick anybody's shell who tried to hurt me, but I guess without Ai, you haven't got a big brother to do that."

Two more tears slipped away down her cheeks but the other turtle caught them, chasing them away with the delicate touch of a calloused hand.

"I m-miss Ai but I-I know that we're safe with you."

They stayed as they were for a little while until the cramp crept into Mikey's leg and as he involuntarily twitched, he fell back with a thud. Startled out of her sadness, Shinrai giggled and he playfully frowned.

"Sorry… and thank you, my clown."

"I'm also your chef!" He jumped up. "C'mon, let's teach you how to cook, you can chop up all the vegetables."

"I'd… really like that."

When Raph came sauntering into the kitchen only a few moments later, Shinrai was, with a little guidance from her instructor, cutting up the mushrooms and singing softly to the radio. He watched from the doorway as his brother watched her, with a love-sick look, before interrupting the song with his loud and off-key singing. The littlest turtle laughed and swayed her hips with the music, continuing the chopping.

The second oldest male smiled to himself, knowing that this little girl had captured Mikey's heart in only a few days. He just hoped that she deserved it, and he left the kitchen quietly, letting them giggle and sing together in peace.


	10. I Wish You Were A Stranger

Author's notes- I don't own Donatello just Kibou :)

So this is the chapter some of you have been really looking forward to. I'll just say in advance, yes, there are going to be some cringe-worthy moments, this is Don, and he doesn't _really_ do suave but you all knew that anyway. Enjoy :)

I Wish You Were A Stranger I Could Disengage.

Donatello was stood outside of a room on the second floor of the Farmhouse. That's what he was telling himself at least; it was just a room. He was trying to forget the fact that inside this room was Kibou, the very girl that made him shake at the knees and his heart flutter. He'd been stood there for a few minutes, well, the few minutes since Karm had gone back inside her room. And a few minutes more.

He gulped and began to mutter, calculating how it would work.

"This is ridiculous! I just- just… I give her the book!" he shuffled through the pile of books in his arms then found said-object, "then… then I-I, uh, what then? What if she just looks at me blankly? Or asks me to leave? Maybe… maybe she won't even notice me? Or-"

"Hello? Is somebody there?"

The purple-banded turtle stopped, his brown eyes frozen wide. He shuddered with anxiety and reached out to knock then, realising she already knew somebody was there, he called out.

'_But-but-but what if she's nake- NO! No, no, no! Bad thoughts!'_

"Y-yeah!" He paused, "Uh, it's me-"

Kibou opened the door and smiled warmly. Don floundered. She looked back at him with inquisitive green orbs and even through his shyness; Don could see that there was something more there. The girl turtle shifted, waiting for him to say something.

"…Hi Don," she started, "Is there… something wrong?"

"No-no, not at all!" He grinned a little manically. "Oh, I just, well, this, I uh, this is for you."

He juggled through the books again, having somehow managed to lose the book he had on the top of the pile only moments ago and almost dropping a few as he did. He pulled out the battered body of a red book and held it out to her. She took it gently; worrying it might fall apart with her touch and nursed it in her arms.

"What is it?"

She gazed up with eyes that glittered emerald and Don cleared his throat, "Just… Just a book on the Renaissance, I knew you were interested and uh-"

"But you have plenty books there, why this one?"

Kibou pointed to the pile that he had in his arms and the male turtle shifted under her unwavering gaze, hoping she couldn't hear the thudding heartbeat that was drumming against his plastron and deafening him from the inside. Once again, he shifted the books to stop the sharp corners digging in his arms and to point at the only one Kibou had.

"That's my favourite… it's-it's the one my father named us from," he started to rush, "that's why it's almost falling apart, it's pretty old and plus, it was found in the sewers so it wasn't in the best shape and-"

"Don," she laid a hand on him that sent jolts through every nerve, "you don't have to lend me this book, it obviously means a lot to you, _too much_, I can't…"

"Of course you can, I know you'll look after it."

She went to speak, but couldn't. The serious look she'd had washed away and she smiled once again. Don started to shake, but he told himself it was the books, they were heavy and he _had_ been holding them for a while. Taking her silence as a hint that he should disappear, he edged backwards.

"An-and I guess now I'll-I'll leave you in peace to let you-let you… um, continue what you were doing…?"

He was shocked as he went to turn away; she grabbed his arm softly, tugging him inside the room. When he glanced back at her, she was too choked to talk but she nodded to answer the questioning look he gave her.

The dark-haired turtle closed the door behind him, having to squeeze it past his shell as he refused to invade the room any further. She carefully put the book down on her bed and looked around.

"Sorry, it's a little messy in here."

He looked around, and found nothing out of place.

"But it's… spotless?"

"Is it?" She laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a neat-freak."

"It-It's fine, I guess Leo is a little."

Noticing how he seemed to be struggling with the books, she motioned to them.

"You can put those down if you like."

"Um, no, no it's fine, I uh, thought maybe-maybe you'd like just a few-"

"Are you kidding? I'll have all of them, I devour books like… like Mikey devours food."

He laughed, maybe a little too enthusiastically. She raised an eyeridge at him and he nodded nervously.

"I-I'll put them down then, where-where do you want them?"

"Oh, here, let me help."

She pulled out the book jutting the furthest out, causing the whole pile to tumble. Don winced as one landed on his foot.

"I'm sorry!" She crouched down. "I'm such a klutz, I'm sorry-"

He breathed through the pain, "It's fine."

Kibou began picking up the books and he crouched down to help. They gathered them in silence, stacking two neat piles and avoiding each other's glances. Don picked up one in his left hand then went for another with his right but bumped touches with the other turtle. They both redrew their hands and mumbled apologies. He let her pick it up and stacked the last one he had in his hand.

"Thanks," She picked up the nearest pile, "Better not leave them in front of the door though."

He nodded, picking up the other stack of books and placing them beside her bedside where she'd placed the others. Another awkward silence suffocated the room as Don glanced around. The two single beds were placed not too far apart, the one on the left flanked by the wardrobe whilst the right bed, Kibou's, was next to the window which he caught a glance out of.

"Wow, the view's beautiful."

"It is… isn't it?"

They both stood at the window, nervously apart, and watched the outside world. Leo was still outside with Meiyo practicing katas. He was standing behind her, hands on top on hers as he showed her which stance to take. Peculiarly, Leo was smiling, something he never did if he was practicing katas.

More movement caught both of their eyes as Raph was traipsing near the woods, closely tailed by two cats. He was dragging some type of blanket behind him which the two animals found great interest in, and not before long, Raph was dragging the blanket, Klunk and Theo.

"Get off, ya stupid fur balls!"

He frantically shook the blanket, cursing and muttering at them. The cats found great delight in what they though was a new game and clung on for dear life. Raph eventually gave up and let go, much to the disappointment of Klunk and Theo. They looked up at the turtle then left, tails held high in the air.

"Freakin' cats!"

With that outburst, Raph gathered up the blanket and wandered off into the woods. Don smiled to himself at the antics of his brother then glanced over to Kibou. She had a strange smile on her face and a far-away look in her eyes; he just couldn't place it.

"S-so…"

The girl turtle snapped out of her trance and looked expectantly at him. He panicked and picked up the book on her bed.

"Don, please, take it back, it means so much to you."

"I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't mean it."

She looked at him and saw something different. Of course she'd looked at all of the boys, _admired_ them, but as she looked at Don in that moment, she saw so much more than she had. He was kind, sensitive and of course very shy; a quality which she at first didn't understand, but now she did. She understood now that the book was an offering, almost as if he were giving her a piece of him or at least, his past.

"If it means so much to you… I would be honoured to have it, but I will give it back."

"Th-there's no rush." He took his eyes off the book to look at her. "I've read it enough, I think."

She nodded, the sparkle in her eyes gone. Thinking he might have said something wrong, he put the book back onto her bed and reached out for her shoulder.

"I know… I know there's something wrong an-and you don't have to tell me but… I'll listen, if you want me to."

She brushed away the hair on her face and smiled weakly.

"Thank you Donatello, you don't understand how much that means to me but… I don't think I can tell you."

The stronger, taller turtle recoiled his hand in an almost childlike way and nodded slowly. She looked at him then took his hands in hers.

"I like what I see in you, honestly, I do, but I don't think I can… right now. It's complicated, _I'm_ very complicated."

She was expecting him to try and change her mind, reassuring her that he'd understand and that it was worth it but he merely looked at her, with the warm brown orbs that were his eyes and smiled, shyly.

"Okay Kibou. I'll wait for you."

She put her arms up, going onto her tiptoes to hug him and he crouched down a little to accept the hug. She rested her head on his shoulders; closing her eyes and enjoying the moment whilst Don surrounded her with his arms, making her feel completely safe for the first time since Ai had been around.

"Thank you Donatello, I just don't want to hurt you and I'm scared I will." She sounded on the edge of tears. "You don't deserve to be hurt."

"You won't hurt me, you're better than that."

She shook her head into him, "I'm not, I'm really not, please don't tell me I'm a good person, I'm not."

"I really think you are."

Pulling away, she hung her head, letting the long hair fall across her face.

"Of course I am, I was so oblivious to how you felt about me, I guess I made you feel bad."

"No," he went to reach out then stopped himself, "No, you just made me realise how stupid I was to chase somebody so perfect..."

"Please stop, please." She suddenly felt defensive at this kindness and wanted to hurt him. "I… I'm sorry, I… I like Raph!"

Don froze, "You… like Raph?"

"Yes!"

"Why? How?! He's-he's-!"

"He's… he's tough, he's strong, he could protect me."

"And… I couldn't do that…?"

Despite the hurt on his face, she hardened her heart. He found himself faced with her shell and a cold voice.

"No. Now leave me alone."

Finding himself hurt, and for once angry, Don picked up his treasured book and left, accidently slamming the door shut so it rattled in its hinges. This girl had tortured his heart for so long, making him feel so stupid, so vulnerable and now she'd hurt him like this?

_'This is so... _illogical!_ So stupid! Mercurial girl! Raph? Why? Am I not good enough? This is it.__ The only girl I'm ever going to, and able to, love is Karm, and as a little sister. Feelings don't make enough sense for me to understand them... I-I give up.'  
_

Heart wounded and trying so hard to latch onto the anger in him but finding the hurt competing for top spot, Don rushed upstairs, desperate to hide himself away from everybody, including the emotions running after him.

* * *

Author's notes- Yeah, Kibou's a bit of a bitch, but she has her reasons to be. Poor Donny, I do everything to him, including breaking his heart, but not everybody's dates could go so well. Once again, I'm sorry if Donny seems a little OOC, I'm not very good at him and this is a new subject for him. I do think that somewhere, Don does have the capacity to be very angry, but it just takes the right things to set him off like feeling so inadequate somebody that he's given himself to just stomps on his heart.


	11. Why Would I Sabotage The Best Thing

Author's notes- I own Karma but not Raphael.

And I thought Kibou and Don were being uncooperative! I've really struggled writing this chapter, so I just hope it doesn't show. Enjoy, my faithful readers :)

Why Would I Sabotage The Best Thing I Have?

Meiyo and Shinrai were wandering up the stairs to the second floor together, the oldest sister carefully listening to her younger sister who was happily chatting away for the first time since arriving at Farmhouse. Having spent the morning with Leo, Meiyo had relaxed a little and even told herself that she'd enjoyed it. As she listened to Shinrai, she realised the same was true for her after her cooking lesson with Mikey.

"And he gave me a hug, a really big one and I'd never felt so safe, _ane_, it was…"

She couldn't find the word to describe her emotions, only managing to fidget her hands to express herself. She glanced up, Meiyo nodding in understanding and smiling to herself.

"I know, Shinrai, I know, but..." Meiyo sobered as they reached the hallway of the second floor, "I still can't… It's hard for me to just trust like this."

"But look at how happy you are, I've never seen you smile so much. You obviously trust L-Leo a little."

The longhaired girl laughed and shook her head, "And vice versa, _imouto_."

They were pulled away from their happiness as a sharp sob rang out, as if somebody were trying to stifle their cries but finding themselves unable. Another quiet sob was heard as well as a sharp intake of breath and the girls headed for the room which it was coming from, casting a confused and worried glance to each other. They creaked the door open to see Karma perched on the edge of the king-sized bed which she shared with the blonde turtle, and her head collapsed into her hands.

"Innen? What's wrong?"

"R-Raph's taking me out to-to dinner and-and I want, I want to look nice but… I can't!" She didn't look up.

At the unusual outburst of emotion from the sister they'd assumed to be so in control, they were rooted to their place for the moment. Meiyo's eyes softened in sadness as she looked at Karm, then lightened.

"Innen, your hair…"

"I know! It's-It's a mess!"

She snuffled, throwing her head up and letting her two sisters see her chestnut hair that cascaded around her cheeks in loose angel curls. Absent-mindedly, Meiyo took some of her own hair in her hands, trailing one of her tight curls with a delicate finger then stepped towards Karm.

"No, it's beautiful, I never realised your hair was curly."

"I-I brush it out because-because it's messy."

"But it's not, it's-it's really nice." Shinrai was peering at her, eyes shining.

"It's not!" Karm cried harder. "It's messy, your curls are per-perfect Mei."

"Okay, that's it, c'mon Innen, get up."

"W-why?"

"Because we are going to make you feel as beautiful as you are." Meiyo smiled sweetly.

"I'm not- Mei, please don't, I can't be beautiful."

"Yes you can, Innen, you are _so_ beautiful," she took the hand of the stubborn turtle and lead her over to the mirror placed above the dresser, "Just look at yourself Innen, look at how beautiful you are."

Karm put her head down, trying to squirm away from the mirror but Meiyo nudged her chin up, making her look into the mirror.

"Please, look."

The second youngest examined herself in the mirror, finding her face crease into an uneasy frown as she looked between her older sister and herself. Meiyo was tall with near flawless jade skin, golden eyes and long curls that tickled her shell, which was streaked with deep brown and gold. Just behind Meiyo was the petite Shinrai who was slim, maybe too slim, but with platinum hair that flicked and framed her features, her sapphire eyes and high cheek bones, and a wonderful contrast between her light skin-tone and dark shell. Karm looked at herself and saw a short, mousy, messy haired turtle with too many scars stroking her skin and a dented shell.

"I… just… look at you Meiyo, I wish my hair was like yours, and Shinrai I wish I had your eyes… you're both so beautiful, I'm just the ugly duckling of the family."

"N-no you're not. You are beautiful, but we're all different, you-you can't compare yourself to us."

"I'm tall, Shinrai's small, you're-"

"Ugly."

Meiyo span Karm around, placing her hands on her shoulders and staring her down sternly. She didn't understand why Karm thought this of herself; even Shinrai didn't think this badly of herself, but she wondered if Karm's psychological scars went much deeper.

"No, you are _not_ ugly, why do you think that?"

"Because… Raph was the first person to ever call me beautiful, it's only something he sees."

"Then the rest of the world is _blind!" _ The oldest smiled. "Apart from us, and we should be the only ones that matter to you. You are beautiful, Imagawa Innen."

Karm shied away, giving up arguing, "…I still… I don't have anything nice to wear…"

"And this is why you have sisters, to help you pick."

Shinrai was smiling delightedly as she made her way over to the wardrobe, flinging it open and scanning the contents with icy blue eyes. Meiyo joined her, hovering behind her shoulder and glancing too, amazed at how many clothes there actually were; the only thing they'd seen Karm in was shorts and a baggy hoody.

"What about this?"

Shinrai carefully pulled out an off the shoulder top that was a swirl of blue and green patterns.

"That's really nice, it'd accentuate your eyes, why have I never seen you wear this?"

"Because April buys me girly clothes…" She ducked her head, feeling a little ungrateful, "And I don't do girly."

"It's not girly, Innen, it's just not what you usually wear." Shinrai poked her tongue out mischievously.

"Yeah but-… hang on. What's got you two so chirpy?"

Karm sat up straight, and even though there were still tears on her cheeks, she was smiling a little. The two other girls blushed, Shinrai considerably more than Meiyo before both muttering 'nothing' at the same time and turning away.

"Would I be wrong to say you like the boys?"

"…Let's get her Shinrai."

They jumped on Karm, tickling her and telling her that they were going to dress her in pink if she brought up the two boys again, causing the latter to squeal. The room erupted in giggles which echoed through most of the house, causing the few occupants in it to frown, wondering what on earth was happening upstairs.

* * *

Mikey was in the kitchen, setting the table, when Raph came down looking awkward. Having finished the table, the younger turtle gazed up, raising an eyeridge and holding back a smirk as he saw his brother. On the other side of the room, Shinrai was looking through the cupboards for the dishes and as she turned around and saw Raph, she nearly dropped them.

"Raphael?"

The second oldest turtle looked up, squirming uncomfortably. She was peering at him questionably and he couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"Y-yeah?"

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"You don't look bad, bro'." Mikey grinned, not humouring him for once.

Feeling nervous at all of the attention, Raph frowned. Earlier on in the day, he'd gone through the wardrobes in the attic where the boys kept some clothes in case of cold weather. He'd manage to find the old black shirt he particularly liked and slung it over his shell, not bothering to fasten it, and a pair of black jeans that just about fitted; he'd wanted to look nice for Karm too, and he wasn't sure if going naked would be appropriate.

"Yeah, well… thanks." He said gruffly, fiddling with the sleeves of the shirt.

"Could I maybe recommend something?"

"What…?"

The smaller turtle unfastened the cuffs on the right sleeve and quickly turned it up to just above his elbow, then did it with the other. She stepped back to admire her handiwork and smiled.

"What do you think, Mikey?"

The orange-banded turtle looked up and wolf-whistled at his brother, keeping a safe distance on the other side of the table.

"Karm's a lucky lady, dude."

"Shut up, Mike." He grumbled.

"And you're a lucky guy."

The gruff turtle turned as Shinrai glanced behind him and his eyes clapped on Karm at the bottom of the stairs, turning to say something to Meiyo who had accompanied her. Her sister nudged her and she turned back to see Raph.

He gasped a little; he'd never seen her look so elegant. She was wearing a jade green dress that had a low V in the back, to allow for her shell, and cut off just below the knee. It fitted her curves until her hips where it flowed outwards and the straps were balancing daintily on her shoulders. The male turtle couldn't speak.

"Don't you like it…?" Karm's face fell. "I don't feel it's very… _me_."

He stepped forward to take her hand, "Yer beautiful, no matter what."

"Thank you." She blushed.

Leo came down the stairs to see what the fuss was about and smiled as he saw the two together. Meiyo noticed him and turned to speak.

"Doesn't she look lovely, Leonardo?"

"You look beautiful, _imouto_."

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Karm blushed and ducked her head.

"Michelangelo?" The oldest girl asked, "What do you think?"

"Karm, you already know I think you're hot!"

He grinned cheekily and she blushed even more, trying to hide behind her hair. Raph nudged her chin up, so he could see her, and brushed away the curls on her face. Tenderly he kissed her, much to the glee of their families who cheered and clapped, causing the couple to laugh and break away their kiss.

"C'mon kids, you'll be late for your date!" Mikey waved them out with his oven-mitt covered hands.

"We want our Raphael back for eleven." Leo teased.

"And we want our Innen back for ten, Mister Hamato."

"Have fun!" Shinrai giggled.

"I'm sure we will."

Raph offered his hand to Karm who gently took it and they left the house together smiling. The sun was slowly sinking into the sky just behind the woods, leaving a trail of orange and pink stained clouds in its wake and the trees were shivering with the small breeze that had picked up. A few birds flittered between some of the bigger trees for the last time before returning to their nests but no other creature seemed to stir.

As the two turtles picked their way through the woods, they were oblivious to the six pairs of eyes gawping at them from the window, though Karm was sure she heard Michelangelo shout, 'remember to use protection'.

* * *

Author's notes- Hmm, I never expected this to be so long, I did want to do the short and sweet moments between Raph and Karm, so I think I might do another chapter which shows their date properly, but also Leo catching up with Don; he has been sulking for a while now. Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. My Heart Has Started To Seperate

Author's notes- I only own the girl turtles, not the boy turtles, boo!

This just ties up things with Don and Karm and Raph's date. I'm sure you'll find it pleasantly surprising, I just hope Leo's not OOC :) Enjoy!

My Heart Has Started To Separate

The four turtles fighting over a window that showed their brother and sister slinking off happily finally tore themselves away as they lost sight of the happy couple. Leo hadn't had the heart to smack Mikey upside the head for his remark, after all, Karm surely hadn't heard, had she?

"C'mon Mikey, I wanna see what you and Shinrai made earlier." The oldest was the first to avert his eyes away.

At the mention of food, Mikey perked, a grin spreading over his face and up to his eyes. He leapt over the armchair, dodged the couch and finally evaporated into the kitchen. Meiyo raised an eye ridge at the rambunctious behaviour of the turtle but Shinrai was amused and giggled a little at his antics.

"I think I'll go get Kibou."

"Yeah, I better go get Don."

Shinrai mused, "I-I haven't seen them all day."

Leo exchanged a glance with the turtle girl and nodded, his brow crinkling into a slight frown as he realised he hadn't either.

"I guess we ought to go see if they're okay then, right Leonardo?"

He wasn't sure, but as Meiyo turned and headed for the stairs, he thought he saw her wink at him. Excusing himself to Shinrai, he followed hastily, eager to be in her company once again. As they reached the second floor, the oldest girl was seemingly hesitant to go check on her sister, and Leo found out why when she suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for today." She gushed. "I really… enjoyed it."

"…It's fine." He blinked.

She edged towards the door and looked shiftily away, letting out a little shy laugh. He choked out a small laugh too, attempting to hide the fact his heart was hammering against his chest before she nodded and went towards the bedroom. Taking two steps at a time, Leo bounded halfway up the stairs and then silently slid down to sit, his shaky legs unable to take him further for the moment.

'_She… she kissed me!'_

Part of him felt a little childish at his reaction, but the other part, which didn't care about being childish, was elated. He carefully brushed a hand across his cheek as if to reassure himself that he was real as he breathed a little heavily. A sly grin came across his face, the kind of rare grin that only happened if Raph had fallen into one of Mikey's traps.

Meanwhile, on the floor below, Meiyo was still standing in front of the door, eyes closed. Her stomach felt as though it were twisted in knots and she couldn't tell which emotion was stronger; the nervousness or the feeling foolish. She rested her forehead against the door.

'_Meiyo, don't do this to yourself, he _will_ let you down! You know that!'_

There was a little voice in her head that replied, 'Or will he?', and she groaned inwardly, unable to set her mind at the task that she'd come upstairs to do.

On the floor above, the blue-banded ninja had finally managed to compose himself and stepped cautiously into the attic-turned-bedroom.

"Don?"

The muffled reply came from the bed next to Mikey's where a blanket was being clutched in the grasp of some sort of indistinguishable lump that a turtle under a blanket made.

"Don? Is something wrong."

Another mumble smothered by the blanket.

"I can't hear you, it might help if you weren't muttering into your pillow."

The olive-skinned turtle creaked himself upright in his bed, purple blanket tangled with his legs and forlorn eyes locked with Leo's.

"I'm sick Leo, I don't-I don't want dinner."

"Even Mikey would see through that, Don." He folded his arms, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I told you." He dropped his tired-looking eyes to the floor.

"Tell me _the truth_."

Don began to fidget with his hands, keeping his eyes away from his all-knowing brother. He'd known, sooner or later, somebody would come upstairs, trying to pry into his business and even though he also knew they were only trying to help, he didn't want it, any of it. He was hoping his excuse would work, but unfortunately for him, Donatello was a bad liar.

"…I just want to be left alone. That's the truth."

"Don-"

"Leo," he looked up, brow furrowed into a lost frown, "Please, leave me alone."

"How can I? I know something's wrong, and you're not telling me; we don't keep secrets in this family."

"Things change, things have; you know that."

"Just because our family's bigger, doesn't mean we should start keeping secrets, especially… especially not between us as brothers."

'_Why can you argue your way out of anything?' _ Don lifted his eyes Heavenwards then back to his brother who had edged closer, obviously very concerned.

"It's just the girls, Leo, I mean, don't you think we're taking on a lot?"

"Won't it be worth it?"

"How?"

"Look, we've all seen how happy Karm's made Raph, isn't it possible we could find happiness with them too?"

"Don't mention Raph…" He grumbled inaudibly.

"…Just give them a chance."

"I've tried and none of them want to know!"

The eldest relaxed his shoulders and uncrossed his arms; this was it, his brother was either going to tell him everything or completely clam up on him, again.

"…It went bad with Kibou, and when I say bad, I mean cataclysmically, and by cataclysmically I mean completely erroneously and by _that_ I mean-"

"I get the picture, but it can't have been that bad."

He was shot a dark look that made his heart sink a little after its elation. Maybe for once the young leader _was_ wrong and it had gone so badly as Don was saying. He could only ponder why it had gone so wrong when he was bluntly told.

"She likes Raph."

"Raph?"

"Yeah, Raph," He said bitterly, swallowing hard, "She likes Raph, not me, she likes Mr. Angry, _Mr. Tough_, I mean, c'mon on! I know he's my brother and I love him but I just look at him… and… and I see everything I'm not." His tone had saddened and his eyes had lowered once again. "She wants nobody like me…"

"Don, I had no idea…"

"I just wish that I could not feel embarrassed about being me, I just want to feel okay in my own _green _skin."

Leo softened and sighed, "But why don't you? You're super smart and you're charming and the only bad thing I can think about you is that you work yourself too hard."

"But I'm not strong or tough or-or… _anything_ like that."

"So you'd rather be hot-tempered or hyperactive? That's not you; you're the levelheaded one, the one that we can rely on no matter what happens. Me and Mikey and Raph can always get ourselves in trouble but when it comes down to it, we rely on _you_ to help us out of it."

"But without me you'd still work, as a family and as a team."

"No, we wouldn't, don't you see that? Without one of us, we fall apart, we've seen that. Donatello, listen to me, we rely on you, if you ever left us, we'd-we'd-"

"Rip yourselves apart…" The nightmarish future came rushing back and Don closed his eyes tightly. "But I still don't see it. Sometimes I think you'd be better off without me."

"And that's why we all love you, because you're so selfless, you don't understand how much we need you."

"I wish I did understand."

Leo came over towards Don and perched himself on the end of his bed, a small smile crossing his face as he remembered doing the same as a child whenever his younger brother had a bad dream. This time his troubles were a little more serious than monsters under his bed and he wasn't sure what to say, this time he couldn't just convince him monsters weren't real. The demons in his brother's head were very real and very worrying.

"…I think we take you for granted and I think Kibou's being rash." He took a deep breath, "She seems to flit from emotion to person to emotion; she's complicated. You need to persevere and understand if you chose to know how she ticks, it'll be a hard journey, one where you may even subject yourself to even more hurt."

"If you'd added 'my son', I would have thought I was talking to Master Splinter."

They both chuckled a little, Leo glad his brother could at least see a little of the funny side.

"She's just a girl you have to live with, but me, Mikey, Raph, Karm and Master Splinter are your family, and we only want to see you happy, so do whatever you have to so you are happy."

"But… I don't know if pursuing her will make me happy."

"Well then the answer's simple, you don't know until you try."

The smartest turtle smiled to himself, turning his eyes to his still fidgeting hands. No matter what Leo had said that they all relied on him, he knew that he relied on them just as much back, without any of them he wouldn't have the strength or will to help anyone.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," he smiled sincerely, "but we better go down to dinner before Mikey makes it a romantic meal for two."

"Between him and the food?"

The mental image of their younger brother lighting candles on a table that contained only him and a large plate of food made them smirk to themselves; it was Mikey's perfect date.

* * *

"Raph-!"

"Jus' a li'l further, honest."

The no longer red-banded turtle was edging Karm forward, his rough hands placed gently over her eyes. They were crunching their way through twigs into a small clearing in the thick of the woods where Raph had laid down a blanket and a picnic basket. A small hut had been made by Don and Leo from a blanket and two trees that had intertwined where they could spend the night sheltered out from any wind if it decided to pick up. He'd decided candles were a bad idea, especially when Mikey had volunteered to help.

"'Kay, we're here."

Karm shook in anticipation as her mate waited a few seconds before lifting his hands away. She gasped at the beautiful setting and tears sprang to her eyes before she span around and kissed Raph deeply. He pulled her into him as she pushed him back until his shell bumped into a tree. He gasped and pulled away quickly, the night with Kibou hitting him.

"What's wrong…?"

The girl turtle was deeply worried, wondering if she'd done something wrong. Raph quickly snapped his mouth shut and smiled slightly.

"Heh, nothing, ya jus' scared me, I thought I'd bumped inta someone." He glanced back at the tree.

"Oh, sorry," She grinned, "Can't help it."

He pushed Kibou out of his mind and gathered Karm up into his arms, kissing her again, a little softer this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, just happy to be back with him again.

"I missed you," She pulled away to say, "And… I'm sorry I got mixed up with Bishop, I-"

"Shush," He brushed her cheek tenderly, "It don't matter girl, yer 'kay now, ya got all yer family around ya an' we ain't gonna let nobody hurt ya."

"I know Raph but think about it, everyone's after us now, Bishop, Karai, Stockman, they're not going to give up looking for us, they're going to be more determined."

"Then we'll have ta deal with 'em once an' fer all, but Karm, all I care 'bout right now is spendin' tonight with you."

She wriggled out of his grasp and pulled him towards the blanket on the floor.

"Then come _here_ and spend tonight with me."

She winked cheekily and he grinned; making a mental note to thank his brothers but right now, they could wait, he'd got a long night ahead.

* * *

Author's notes- …What? They have a long night of making shadow puppets ahead! Hehehe :D Well, I hope that ties up that night's events, on with the rest of the holiday.


	13. For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

Author's notes- I own Meiyo, Kibou, Karm, Shinrai and Theo but that's it.

Please send the pitchforks in Kibou's direction, not mine. Thanks!

For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic.

The next few days at the Farmhouse were drama-free, giving the turtles in it time to relax and understand each other. The girls had started to venture, talking to each of the boys in turn, except Kibou who would ignore Don and talk to Raph at any given opportunity. Leo had confided in Karm, asking her to talk to Kibou as she was obviously breaking his heart, though not telling her how. She didn't need to know Kibou liked Raph; it would just make her defensive and possibly angry.

"Hey Kibou," Karm came in from the porch where she'd been talking to Leo, "I thought maybe we could go through my clothes, I've got some things that I don't wear and you, or Mei or Shinrai could have."

The dark haired turtle's glance went from her sister, to Raph who was frowning at the TV, soda in hand then back again. As much as she would have loved to spend more time with him, he wasn't talking much and the offer of clothes was just too tempting.

"Definitely!" She bounced up, grinning. "Let's go."

They went up to Karm's room which was absent of the youngest turtle who was upstairs with Mikey reading comics and Kibou dived into the wardrobe, tugging all of the clothes out and flinging them onto the bed in an uncharacteristically messy action. She threw off the dress she was wearing and started trying on clothes, showing her true girly side.

"Oh Innen, _why_ do you not wear this?!"

She was holding up a skirt that was white, flowing and trimmed with black lace.

"Uh, it's a skirt?" Karm raised an eyeridge whilst folding a hooded jacket away one handed. "You already know my outfits consist of shorts and t-shirts."

Kibou sighed, "Such a waste when you have such an amazing figure. Don't hide it, flaunt it!"

"Whatever. I wish I was as slim as you are."

"Well, the one downside of that is this." She motioned to the white skirt that she'd tugged on and sighed as it slipped down to around her thighs. "Looks like this is going in Mei's pile."

Karm chuckled a little then sat down on the only corner of the bed not covered in clothes. She had finally began to struggle with her cast, becoming frustrated at certain tasks that had become much more difficult. Kibou twisted around to look at her sister, a little concerned at the look on her face.

"Are you okay, Innen?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Kibou, I just, I guess I have a lot on my plate."

"Like what?" She asked cautiously.

"The boys, I think they're finding it a little hard to live with four girls and not just one who's a complete tomboy."

"I guess we do take some getting used to." She shrugged.

"Kibou," Karm sighed, "I'll be blunt; why are you ignoring Don?"

A little angry, she turned away not to show the scowl on her face or the dark look in her eyes; _'how dare she even ask_._'_

"I'm not, we just don't talk, we don't have much in common."

"That's a complete understatement and besides, I've never known two people more different than Shinrai and Mikey and look how well they get on."

"I just…" She shrugged, "Not interested."

"But Don's lovely, just give him a chance."

"He's too shy to talk to. He just stumbles over his words and he makes it impossible to hold up a conversation with him when all he does is blush. It's stupid."

Karm felt her defences go up and anger bubble a little at the surface. It wasn't Don's fault that he was shy and completely smitten with her sister, he just couldn't help stumbling over his words. She didn't understand how Kibou didn't see that, or why she was trying to ignore it.

"It's not _stupid_, not everyone is confident and Don's just really shy. It takes a while for him to come around but when he does, you see how amazing he really is."

"Yeah well, maybe if he could stop stuttering, I'd give him the time."

"Rai stutters, why is Don so different?"

"Shinrai can't help it, you know that, she struggles with her words, he's just being stupid."

"And Don can't help being shy," Karm crinkled up her beak in irritation, "Don't call him stupid, _he's not_."

"I just don't see how you expect me to put up with it, it's-"

"It's who he is, and that's why I love him. He's my big brother and he's done a lot for me."

"Nice to know you managed to replace Ai so quickly." Kibou sniped, feeling annoyed at the conversation.

Karm suddenly stood, her eyes blazing in anger and her fist clenching. Her shoulders were tensed, almost as if she were in a stance ready to pounce and if pushed any further, she feared she just might.

"_Don't you dare, just don't you dare,"_ She whispered venomously before letting her anger boil over, "I love Ai so much and you don't know how much I hurt every day having to get up and remind myself that he's not here! You don't understand, you don't dream that his death was your fault and it might as well been you to stab him!" Karm broke, tears burning down her cheeks, "I couldn't save him, he was my twin brother and I couldn't save him."

"Innen, I-"

"Get the _fuck_ out of my room and don't you dare ever let me hear you say anything about Don ever again."

Scared by the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice, Kibou slipped out, trying to fight back the tears.

'_Look what you did, _again_ Kibou. You just don't know where to stop, do you? Why do you have to take your anger out on everybody you love? Donatello… I wish you understood, I'm better off staying away from you, your gentle soul doesn't need a raging tornado to destroy it, and that's all I am, I destroy everything in my path.'_

She collapsed onto her bed in tears, hoping that sleep would soon take her before her thoughts shattered her.

* * *

"Leonardo," Meiyo was stern, "We need to talk, all of us. I think it's time you understood us and why we are how we are."

Leo straightened from the porch railing and looked at her. The curly-haired girl wasn't even looking at him, her golden eyes were set on the horizon, her features creased into a slight frown and her arms were folded across her chest. An overwhelming urge was telling him to go over to her, to gather her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay, but in the days following the kiss, she'd been distant. He gathered she'd been thinking and didn't want to push her, all of the girls obviously had trust issues. He sobered his expression and nodded.

"I'll gather everyone."

"I thought perhaps… we should do it outside. Maybe the sun will comfort such a sad story."

Agreeing that it was a good idea, Leo went to round up the three remaining girls and his four brothers. He'd found Karm brooding in her messy room, her only explanation being 'freaking sisters', and then found Kibou looking silently out of her window in her room. Everyone slowly trailed outside, Meiyo watching as they wandered past, even the cats choosing to join. Her eyes snapped on the strangely plump Klunk and bent down to scratch behind his ears, earning her an appreciative purr. Even the cat couldn't stop her heart feeling heavy until Leo joined her.

"Take your time, we know this is hard." He said softly.

Gaining a little strength in his words she nodded and followed to sit with the congregation. Mikey and Shinrai were sitting together, the foremost fidgeting so much he was inevitably going to end up sprawled on the latter's lap. Next to them was Don and then Raph and Karm, who were happily cuddling. Leo sat beside his red-banded brother and Meiyo sat between he and Kibou who was avoiding Don's eyes at all cost.

"I thought… I thought it was time we told you about us, our lives and why we are who we are. It won't… be a nice story and it'll be hard to tell." She went from unsure to severe, "Anybody who doesn't want to listen can leave now."

Everyone stayed; Mikey's fidgeting even calming a little.

"Good." The oldest girl breathed out heavily. "I guess we should start with the beginning…"

She proceeded to tell the story of Baxter Stockman, her mother Kameko, her grandfather Shinji and how the little mutants came to be, some details a little fuzzy as her memory tried to stretch to remember to her earlier days and the few tidbits of information she'd squeezed from her father. Karm fell a little uncomfortable at the mention of Shinji; she hadn't yet told anybody that she'd found him again but the kunoichi decided she should finally fill both her families in on her trip away. Her sister was just coming to the end of the story of their younger years, slowly trailing off when she mentioned the funeral of Kameko.

"Meiyo… I-I should tell you… _Sofu_ is a-alive."

The seven turtles each looked towards the ocean-eyed turtle, eyes wide and mouths open.

"_Sofu?!" _ Shinrai seemed beside herself. "How?!"

"You know I left the boys for a few months to… to find myself, well, none of you know the whole story yet…"

"Karm," Leo looked at her with sad eyes, "We understand that what happened affected you badly."

"_Imouto_, you don't have to tell us…" Meiyo finished.

Determined, Karm swallowed hard and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"It's time you knew the truth, all of you, I can't… I can't hide it inside any longer."

Her siblings looked at her with admiration, proud of the strength in her, but also worry. Did they really want to know what Bishop had put her through?

"We… We're ready when _you_ are, _tenshi_."

Raph had spoken for all of them; he knew that she needed to let it out, to let her family smother her with kindness and caring, something she'd nearly forgotten about. Leo exchanged a glance with his brother and understood; his heart rushing with pride at both his siblings.

"We're all here for you, Karm."

A murmur of approval rippled around the circle and the girl turtle breathed in deeply.

* * *

Author's notes- Yeah, it's a little short, but the Bishop story is _long_. I'm in the middle of writing it, it should be up soon and then after that will be the story of the four girls and Ai after Kameko's death and in the, ahem, care of Oroku Saki.

Oh, and Kibou went in that direction *points* :D


	14. You Fall Away From Your Past

Author's notes- I don't own anybody other than my four turtles girls, my one turtle boy and the kitty cat.

I decided to set this in the past, rather than tell it from Karm's point of view at the Farmhouse. It starts just after Shredder was seen blasting into space and the turtles followed him; poor Karm getting crushed in the process, then skips to when Karm went away to find who she was.

At one point, it will seem as though things are going to get very nasty, but I promise it doesn't happen. You'll understand when you get there. Enjoy this chapter as much as possible.

You Fall Away From Your Past But It's Following You

"I want those turtles!" Bishop barked, pacing backwards and forwards between the soldiers who were alert and listening. "If it weren't for them, that Utrom would be in my grasp to crush like the worm he is."

He aimed a punch at a wall, not caring that it crumpled under his solid fist before turning on his heels and marching past his line of soldiers, grabbing one in the process. The rest sunk back a little, hoping to blend into the walls of their very angry leader's chambers.

"Didn't you hear? I said I want those turtles!"

"Tsk tsk", Baxter Stockman, overhearing the conversation, strode into the room with the same irritating smug grin plastered on his face as ever, "Temper, temper Agent Bishop."

"Stockman, part of this was your fault."

He span around, snarling like a rabid dog and still clutching onto a shaken soldier but dangerous eyes pointed in the cyborg's direction. Stockman merely laughed a little and shook his head; obviously amused.

"Ah, ah, ah, you never asked."

With an angry growl, the Agent threw the soldier and turned on Stockman, finally through with his games.

"Stockman-!"

"You'll never know how to catch a turtle if you talk to me like that."

He calmed considerably but the anger was bubbling just on the surface, ready to make another appearance,_ "What?"_

"I said-"

"I heard what you said," He snapped, "You know how to catch one?"

"Well, these pesky ninja are always clambering over rooftops in the early hours in the morning," he drawled as if it was the most uninteresting thing in the world, "_in theory_, if you posted a few squads, placed strategically, on certain rooftops, I'm sure you'd find one sooner or later."

Bishop sobered. He couldn't stand Stockman's attitude or his smug grin, but he was filled with information, useful information, and if he could just stand to have him on his side, he was sure that he could hunt the turtles down.

"I want 6 squads, on those rooftops, spread over downtown, in an hour and gentlemen the dress code is _discreet_. We will get those turtles, sooner or later."

The soldiers in the room bolted, fearful for their lives under their cruel leader, whilst a hard smile creaked onto Bishop's face.

* * *

It was many weeks, a very long and agonising few weeks for his soldiers, before the black-suited man had been pleasantly surprised when a humanoid turtle was thrown into his chambers, shivering and muttering incoherently. It had been easy to aim a drugged dart in her direction as she slinked over the rooftops, obviously distracted and the soldiers had snagged her easily.

He stepped forward, barely acknowledging the few men that had brought his prize forward and looked down, underneath the glasses as black as his heart. They'd had many chances to attempt to capture the entire family as they silently watched them jump from rooftop to rooftop, playing and laughing; their guards down, but in the few days after Stockman had revealed the secret about their night runs, Bishop had calmed and started to think rationally. He didn't want a massacre, of his soldiers or the turtles; he was already low on numbers since the disaster at the Foot headquarters and he was determined their deaths would be at his very own hands. His plan was simple, capture one and the rest would follow.

The waiting game had finally paid off, in front of him was the female turtle, Karma, the one he knew they all especially had a weak spot for. She was weaving in and out of conscientiousness, and it seemed, in and out of sanity, as she babbled and twitched. One sentence caught Bishop's ears, thoughts running through his head.

"Come back… Leo… come-come… back…"

She sighed weakly and continued to shiver, ignorant of the cruel thoughts winding through the Agent's head.

* * *

Karma was sobbing loudly; nobody cared she was crying. She had been sitting in the same wretched barely big enough room that had no windows and one door with a grim slit that grinned back at her for nearly two months now. Her future seemed grim, her family unconcerned by her absence, something she'd foolishly spat at Bishop in a moment of anger, and no way out of this place unless she agreed to do his bidding.

Bishop's plan had changed; he was hoping to break her down to betray her family, something he relished in. The truth serums didn't seem to work and he couldn't force any information out of her no matter how many pins were stuck under her nails, no matter how many kicks and punches rained down or how long she was deprived of sleep. He was on a warpath; he wanted this turtle family no matter what the cost and he had an idea which he thought might work.

He was marching towards her room, several soldiers in tow in case there was trouble. He also held a very important syringe, one which he had been saving until the ideal moment to use. Chained to the floor and kneeling, Karm couldn't move, she barely even looked at the man entering her room.

"Poor, poor Karma," his shoes thudded on the tiled floor, painful to her ears, "It is clear to me that some memories of yours have been repressed, some of the more painful memories. That is easily fixed."

Her eyes grew wild as he stepped towards her, needle in hand. She tore against the chains, making them grip and tear into her already sore wrists and causing a terrifying commotion that just set the panic pumping more rapidly through her. A kick flew into her plastron, hard enough to wind her before a needle was jammed into her arm. She grew woozy, eyelids flickering rapidly before she hit the small distance to the floor with a thud. Her mind was flashing through memory after memory, racing at such a speed it was making her head throb. Memories of her mother Kameko, her three sisters and her brother Ai came racing back, one slowing into a painful movie…

_-Flashback-_

"_Ai!" _

_A dark-haired blur wrestled the bald turtle child to the floor but he managed to catch her wrists, keeping her wriggly fingers away from his most ticklish spots. _

"_Innen! No! Get off, I don't like it." He protested, even though he was giggling. _

"_Yes you do!" _

_Ai was flat on his back, rocking on his shell as Innen wriggled and writhed, desperate to play. She stuck as much of her tongue out as possible and licked the entire length of her brother's forearm. He yelped, throwing her off and scrambling to his feet. He grinned cheekily and rushed her, jumping on her back and although matched in size, the boy turtle was a lot heavier and managed to pull her down, pinning her against his plastron. Innen squealed as her arms were snuggled firmly in Ai's and her knees hit the floor. She tried in desperation to get out of his grasp but to no avail until she leant all of her weight backwards, hoping to off balance the one on her back, and succeeded. They both laughed as Innen lay sprawled in Ai's lap and the latter was sprawled on his shell. _

"_Innen! Ai!" Their father entered, curious of the noise coming from the lab and quickly reprimanded them. "You are late for Master Shredder's ninjitsu lessons, don't stay here playing; go now. Your sisters' are working hard and all you two can do is play stupid games!"_

_The memory quickly faded, blending into a more recent, and more painful, experience. _

"_Ai!"_

_A much older Innen was sprawled over her brother's lap, sobbing and gasping. His eyes were scarcely open and his skin was barely warm; the only warmth coming from him was the blood that oozed from two deep puncture wounds in his side and seeping over Innen's fingers. He tried to speak but he could only choke, as his last ounce of strength was concentrated on keeping his eyes open, hoping to see his sister one last time._

"_Get them __**out**__!"_

_Saki roared, pointing at the three shivering, hysterical turtle girls near the door in his chambers, then down to Innen with his blood stained gauntlet. The hoard of ninja waiting for their next command on the sidelines leapt to action, ripping the four turtles away from their dying brother, Innen having to be dragged out by her arms as she screamed, her heart breaking in two. _

_-End flashback-_

"Get up!"

She was pulled by her shoulders back onto her knees, the pain jerking her back to reality. Her eyes were dilated and it seemed to take her a minute to realise it was Bishop holding her. The chains were being undone but her hands were being bound behind her back with handcuffs.

"Come."

Karm was dragged forward, flanked by two soldiers, several more following behind. She was led through a maze of corridors which only disorientated her further and then shoved into a small, dark room. Only scattered with a few chairs, it was the window which peeked into another room which caught the girl's interest. Jaw set, she stepped forward, peering in, feeling she was still having flashbacks.

Meiyo and Kibou were sitting at a desk, the latter reading a book aloud whilst Shinrai was curled up in a ball on one of the beds, face showing an uncomforting sleep.

"If you want them back, you'll trade one family for another."

As she began to protest, Bishop nodded and she was dragged back to her room, thrown in and chained down where her only words of advice came from a rough and burly soldier.

"Think about it."

* * *

Karma thought about it for nearly three whole months, her brain working hard, wondering if she could double-cross Bishop or even if she should just agree. It wasn't until one day where the Agent came into her room, feeling even more evil, when she broke.

"I am waiting for your answer, Karma."

He started as he always did and she replied as she always did; with silence. He was growing frustrated and crouched down to her level, grabbing her shoulders.

"Agree, or the _un_plesantries begin."

"Fuck you." She spat weakly.

"Yes, you will."

He stood and started to undo his belt, still grinning manically. Fear hit her like an icy shower, her blood running cold, as she felt uncertain as to whether he was being serious or just threatening. He yanked her upwards and ran his hands down her side, sighing onto her neck. His fingers slinked into the waistband of her shorts and with strength she didn't even know she had left, she raised up her knee which came into contact with a place that made Bishop grunt and stumble backwards in pain.

"Don't you ever touch me again." A fire had been sparked within her.

He tried to regain his composure, though still standing a little doubled over. Bishop's eyes met with hers and he saw the anger raging.

"One family… for another." He breathed.

After a single defiant moment of standing, arms tugged down to her side by the chains, Karm suddenly sank to her knees, weeping so violently her whole body shook.

"I'll do it! Yes, I'll do it! I just want them back!" She shrieked. "I want my family back!"

The agent grinned in triumph; he'd got her exactly where he wanted her. As he twisted to leave, she even held her arms up, desperate for physical contact from anyone. He gripped her as she bawled into his shoulder, delighting in how broken this turtle was. He ordered two soldiers into the room, who were both a little shocked at the sight but remained rigid.

"Move her to a more comfortable cell, we don't want her _family_ to suspect she's not been treated well."

What Bishop had underestimated was the fire that he'd sparked by trying to touch her. As she sobbed on the surface, her whole soul burned with hatred and she felt nauseous to the pit of her stomach as she let the evil man hold her. Karma was looking forward to betraying him, her mind ticking as she thought about how weak he considered her to be.

He was very wrong.


	15. Your Friends All Plead For You To Stay

Author's notes- I don't own the boys, only the girls and Ai.

I know you're all finding what happening to Karm quite hard, but I needed to tell the story so you completely understand her, how she acts and why she pulls herself away from everyone. The good news now is that aside from her finding out about Kibou and Raph, things will start to look up for Karm.

I've decided to put little snippets in of the girls and Ai from when they're younger so you get to understand how they grew up. At the end of this chapter, there's a short peek into Kibou's childhood which should hopefully make you understand her a little more.

Also! I'm sorry, I wanted to update but it wasn't letting me :( But it's here now :D Enjoy!

Your Friends All Plead For You To Stay.

Karma's family had been shocked into silence by the horrors she had told them. Bishop had tortured her, broken her down and forced her into a betrayal that shattered her heart; all of which she had kept to herself for months.

"_Tenshi…_" Raph whispered sadly, pulling her into his arms.

"I just… I'm sorry Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, I couldn't tell you, Bishop would have known something was wrong, it had to be real. I'm sorry I tricked you and I'm sorry my sisters," She looked up towards them, eyes trembling with tears, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything sooner."

She attempted to push Raph away; she wanted to retreat herself away from anyone in case she hurt them anymore, but he held her firm. Shinrai rushed over and buried her beak into her sister's neck with the rest of her family rising to surround her like a warm blanket that offered protection, warmth and love. Unable to run from her past anymore, Karm's emotional dam broke. The tears stung her eyes as her sobs shuddered her fragile frame. She grasped with one hand at her chest just above her heart which felt like it was being squeezed in a vice from all of the pain and anger inside her.

"I hate everything he did and everything he made me. I hate Bishop, I hate Shredder and I hate Baxter Stockman, they've killed me, they've killed who I really am. How can I trust anymore? How can I feel love anymore? How can I do anything when their faces haunt my every waking and dreaming moment? _Just how can I do anything?"_

She spoke with such venom, Shinrai recoiled a little, sadness creeping over her at how her sister spoke with pure hatred, something which the youngest had never known. Once again, the kunoichi broke down into an uncontrollable fit of weeping as her brothers and sisters looked on, each reaching for a hand or shoulder or leg to reassure her they were there.

"I-I-I can't do this anymore…" Karm whispered, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Meiyo immediately crouched down in front of her, gentle hands held onto her tear-stained cheeks. She was determined to be a big sister to Karm, to make up for the time she hadn't been able to.

"Innen, yes you can, you are so strong and so brave and so _beautiful_; all of us know that. The only reason _you_ don't know that because three very evil men have told you otherwise. I understand, little sister, the bad things are easier to listen to, to believe in, but that's because they're worthless. All the best things are worth fighting for, and if you have to fight your demons to believe that you _are_ brave and you _are_ strong and you _are_ so, so, so beautiful then all of us will be here beside you, fighting them with you."

For a rare moment in her life, Karm was listening to the advice she had been given. She understood what her wise sister was saying and found strength in that and the reassuring hands that grasped at her. She knew that to survive, she must fight, and to be strong, she had to battle, but in the end, that it would be worth it, and she would be twice the person Bishop, Shredder and Stockman had killed. The hands that grasped at her urged her to stand and with a little help, she stood, still teary-eyed but smiling.

"Thank you."

The curly haired girl stepped back a little; proud of how Karm had managed to pull herself up from her deepest and darkest moments. Shinrai put her arms around her sister's shell, helping her into the Farmhouse whilst the others trailed behind, hearts heavy but hopes high.

* * *

"Kibou-"

Don reached out to the dark-haired turtle as she came racing out of the porch, heart set on the lake which was empty for now. She barely even stopped to look at him before pushing herself on, leaving a disheartened turtle behind.

From his place, skulking in the trees out of the hot sun and contemplating everything that had been said by Karm only an hour ago, Raph watched with dark eyes. Seeing Don sigh and turn back to the house, the ninja set off, stalking his prey.

Kibou didn't see him until she literally bumped into him. He'd come racing out of the trees, skidding across her path to the lake and stopping her dead. He advanced on her with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"What the fuck is yer problem?" He was blunt.

She blinked innocently, "Sorry?"

"Why do that ta my bro, huh? Ya get some kinda kick outta hurtin' him?"

"What? No!"

"Then why ignore him, huh?" Raph stepped closer trying to intimidate her, "Why jus' pretend he don't exist?"

"I don't, I just don't have anything to say to him."

"Well, I suggest in future, ya _do_ have somethin' ta say ta him."

Pushing past her, he began to walk off when Kibou's anger boiled over.

"Or what? Just what would you do, Raphael?"

He paused for a second, "I'll tell yer sister ya kissed me," then continued on, his stride fast.

She bolted to his side, grabbing at his wrist to stop him her eyes pleading with him.

"Battin' yer eyelashes ain't gonna work, _sweetheart_, Karm needs ta know."

"After everything she's been through?! Are you crazy? You heard how she was talking, it was like she didn't want to live anymore."

"If ya knew that it was gonna hurt her so bad, why try it?" He pushed her back a little, half of him afraid she'd pounce again. "You kissed me, I didn't try it on with you."

"You kissed back-"

"A moment of weakness, darlin', that s'all." Straightening, he stared her down with his burning gaze. "Don't lemme catch you doin' any shit like that ta my brother again."

This time she let him walk off, slumping her shoulders. For the second time in only a few minutes, somebody crept her up on again, this time it was someone in her own family.

"What was that about?"

The icy voice indicated it was Meiyo and she wanted answers.

"Leave me alone."

"Why was Raphael shouting at you?"

"Because I'm a bitch, okay?!" She span around, flinging her arms out in exasperation.

"Kibou, you're not-"

"Yes I am Mei! You want to know how much of a bitch I am? I kissed Raph!"

The oldest girl froze, "…What?"

"I kissed Raphael, okay? I like him, I want him!"

A sharp shake of the shoulders snapped Kibou out of her anger and she found her gaze met with raging eyes.

"Don't be such a _child_. Raphael makes Innen happy, why try to ruin it? Why do you always want what you can't have?"

"Because I was never given what I wanted, Meiyo! I tried, okay? I really tried when we were younger to be the best but no matter what it wasn't good enough to get any attention! It was always you or Karm or Ai or Shinrai! No matter how hard I tried, I got pushed aside; can you really blame me for wanting attention? For _liking_ attention?"

"Then Imagawa Kibou, I tell you this one thing now and hope I never have to tell you this again. If you want attention, why don't you just swallow your stupid pride and speak to Donatello," Meiyo's eyes clouded to a dark brown with anger, "And don't you dare ever try to spoil anybody else's happiness again."

Once again, Kibou was left to feel discarded like she had so many times as a child, but she had to ask herself, didn't she deserve it this time?

* * *

"Daddy?"

A small, sweet turtle girl stepped into the laboratory that dwarfed her; the desks towering her as well as the monstrous bookshelf that she loved so dearly. Her father turned, brow furrowed into a frown but softening as he saw one of his daughters. He crouched as she walked forward.

"I'm-I'm stuck on this word."

The eight-year old held out the hardback book that smothered her hands and arms, her big, bright eyes looking down, then back up to him.

"Well, let's see."

Baxter leant to look at the book, reading the word she was pointing at with ease. He smiled to himself, easing his glasses back up along his nose.

"Low-kwey-shush, and you my daughter can be very loquacious at times."

As Kibou went to speak, Meiyo and Shinrai came running into the room, the youngest turtle crying loudly. The man stood, frowning heavily.

"What happened Meiyo?"

"He happened!"

The golden-eyed turtle pointed accusingly at the doorway where Ai was hovering nervously, Innen not far behind.

"He was tickling her and hurt her!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I did not!"

Sighing, Baxter scooped Shinrai into his arms whilst stepping between the two bickering children.

"Meiyo, Ai, please. Ai, apologise to your sister."

"But dad-"

"No buts Ai, you apologise."

The second oldest closed the dictionary, pulling it up into her chest so she could carry it easier and sloped through the doorway where only Innen watched her walk past. She was hoping that she would have impressed her father when the laboratory was for once quiet, but as usual, her siblings came in, demanding attention and got it. Kibou was once again, left behind.


	16. Keep Me Safe Inside Your Arms

Author's notes- I own the girls, not the boys.

So, I've just written pretty much this whole chapter because I couldn't sleep. I have no idea where this came from really, I just kinda... did it O_o Either way, I hope you like it. _The Light Of Reason-_ It's a happy chapter! Because you wanted one. Well, the end bit is happy anyway :) Enjoy.

Keep Me Safe Inside Your Arms Like Towers.

Meiyo came storming upstairs just as Leo was descending the stairs. His mind had been elsewhere all morning and for the second time in only a few minutes he was trekking downstairs in search of something, but he wasn't sure what. It was only as a certain girl came bustling past that he knew what he was searching for. He span quickly, tailing her, hoping to find some answers.

"Meiyo, can I talk to you?"

"I'm sorry, Leonardo, not now." She was heading tenaciously for the solitude of her room.

"Please, it's important-"

"No, your family has caused enough hurt today."

He stopped in his tracks on the top step at her words, his deep brown orbs searching her back for answers. His features softened a little, a crease wriggling its way along his brow before he straightened, setting his face into a neutral expression.

"What?"

"Leonardo, I can't do this, I'm sorry." She lowered her voice, unable to turn and look at him, "I can't afford to be hurt. If I get hurt, I can't concentrate on looking after my sisters."

"But I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was laced with confusion.

"Can you promise that?"

With a shaky sigh, she turned, her long hair twirling from her shell to her shoulders. She was staring him down with an unwavering gaze that made him uncertain of something he thought he was completely sure of. Leo felt his heart thud just a little faster.

"I don't-don't… I don't know, but I can promise I'd never hurt you intentionally."

"That's not good enough. I'm sorry."

Slamming the door, Meiyo retreated into her room into an uncharacteristically angry move leaving behind a confused and dismayed Leo.

'_What did I do wrong?'

* * *

_

_A few years previously._

"Huh?"

A young and eager-eyed turtle sat up in his bed, amazed within himself at his ability to awaken so quickly. The thud and piercing hiss of pain had drifted into his unconscious state then just as suddenly dragged him out of it, much to Ai's dismay. His eyes adjusted rapidly, letting him spot the two beds opposite and to the left of him occupied but the one to his right empty. Movement caused him to jump out of bed; shoulders pushed back into a fighting stance and eyes searching the dark for answers. His alarm quickly faded as gold eyes glinted back at him in the dark.

"Meiyo? What are you do-"

The older turtle was holding a sheathed katana in her hands, one hand held awkwardly on the hilt whilst the other held the sheathe.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I know Kibou is the klutz, I just dropped it."

With ease, Ai took the weapon from her one handed then crouched down next to her where she was examining her sore foot.

"Where did you get this from?!"

"Ai, shush, you've got to whisper. I just… found it."

"Found it where…?"

He saw her sly grin before she sobered, "Saki's dojo."

"You snuck out to grab his katana?! That's insane, Mei, why?"

"I want to practice, in case…" She shifted her eyes to the beds where her younger siblings slept soundly, "Just in case. Besides, Saki is the only one to leave his katana out."

"That's because this is a decorative katana, _ane_, it's supposed to be left out."

Meiyo's face fell a little before Ai patted her shell. As much as she tried to remind herself she was the oldest, it was her younger brother that really looked after them; she had no place as a leader among them.

"It's okay, I'll take you to where the practice swords are."

"You'll teach me, Ai?"

"What are ninja in training for? Especially ones who are little brothers too?"

He stood, smiling down on her and holding out a hand. Meiyo accepted the hand, returning a slight smile back.

_'One day Ai, I'll be as brave as you, and maybe I'll be able to look after our family like the big sister should.'

* * *

_

Leonardo was retreating upstairs, hoping to find the attic room he shared quiet but for once, it wasn't. Hearing the murmur of voices, he paused on the stairs to briefly listen.

"-Silver Sentry."

"Michelangelo!" Shinrai giggled, "You _are_ a superhero."

"Who told you I was the Turtle Titan?! I'm supposed to have a secret identity!"

"No, you are _my_ superhero, Michelangelo."

"Aww, Rai…"

Leo was sure from the tone in his brother's voice, he was blushing. Finding some comfort in the fact that Mikey wasn't encountering much difficulty in pursuing his love interest, he turned to leave, giving them some privacy when the next words caught his interest.

"Can I ask you something, Turtle Titan?"

"Anythin' babe!"

"Do you think… any of your brothers like my sisters?"

"Don's got the hots for Kibou _big time_, Rai, can't you tell?" The silence indicated Shinrai shook her head as Mikey continued. "Well, he gets all shy around her and stuff, y'know? He just really likes her."

"Is that how you know? Y-you go shy?"

"Well, uh, I guess."

"...And Leonardo? What ab-about him?"

"I dunno, Leo's hard to read. I mean, I've never seen him so happy in a long time, especially when he was sparring with Meiyo. My bro' _doesn't_ smile when he's training, dudette."

"I think… I think Meiyo likes Leonardo but," the blonde sighed, "she's difficult. Since Ai… died… she's taken everything on to be her responsibility. Ai looked after us, even though Meiyo feels she should have because she's the oldest. She doesn't like being the leader I don't think."

"I don't think Leo does either sometimes. I know he loves us and everything, but sometimes he just wants to shout at us, tell me to just concentrate for once and for Raph to stop smashing stuff up and Donny to stop going to bed late and Karm…"

"For Innen to be who she really is." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Yeah. And that."

"Mikey, I shouldn't tell you think but I do not want to hold it in any longer. I think that Kibou… has-has feelings for Raphael. I know my sister, I don't want her to hurt anyone."

"Would she?"

"N-not on purpose. Kibou just gets angry a lot, she can't control herself sometimes."

On the stairwell, Leo tensed, his eyes narrowing as his brain ticked away. Meiyo had told him that his family had hurt hers and perhaps, he thought, Raph had rejected Kibou and she had taken it badly. He needed to confront Raph and understand why Meiyo was being so cold and distant. He was already bounding down the stairs; mind set on something else entirely when Shinrai said something that would change Mikey's life. They'd been sitting in a contemplative silence for a few moments when she spoke up.

"I… I-I… I get shy around you, Mikey." She gushed, her cheeks flushing a dark green.

Mikey snapped his head up, glancing to the girl sitting delicately on the end of his bed. He'd offered her pillows and the blanket to make herself more comfortable but Shinrai was scared to intrude on his space whilst Mikey was scared to get too close in case he made her withdraw even further. He'd felt himself grown attached to Shinrai for some while, seeing her as a friend he could talk to, and she always seemed interested to listen, whilst in him she found the comfort and fun she desperately needed. Yet neither of them could deny the fact that their hearts were fluttering a little too much in each other's company.

"Uh, thanks dudette, I think?" He grinned a fake grin; his head screaming at him, telling him what she meant but his mouth was playing dumb. "I guess I get shy around you too."

He became thoroughly interested in the comic in his lap all of sudden, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. The old bed sighed as young turtle girl shifted, and Mikey jumped as he realised she'd shifted to place her hand on his.

"You do?"

The blue crystals that were Shinrai's eyes pierced Mikey's and made him feel she was searching his very soul for answers. He carelessly moved the comic aside, not noticing it splatter to the floor, and took both of Shinrai's hands in his. His darker, rougher thumbs stroked the silky skin on the back of the girl's hands, never taking his eyes away.

"Yeah, you're making me kinda shy now."

She ducked her head, a blonde curtain falling across her face. Grudgingly, Mikey pulled a hand away to nudge up her chin to look at him and his heart gave a pang of sadness as he saw the tears formed in her eyes.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry." She became flustered. "I don't-don't k-know… I don't know how-how to… to… to do this."

"Do what, Rai?"

A few tears fell but a gentle thumb was there to wipe them away and take her hand again.

"I… I-I like you, Mikey. I don't-don't know if I-I should but I d-do."

"I like you too," he grinned then softened it to a smile, "But do you mean in… _that_ kinda way?"

Shinrai had become frustrated. She wanted to talk to him, wanted to tell him, but her insecurities and struggle with words stopped him. The only thing she found she could do was shrug away from him, causing Mikey's heart to sink.

"I-I'm sorry!" He panicked. "I-I uh, I'm no good at this stuff, I should go."

Rushed, he unfolded his legs and attempted to leap off the bed, not realising that he'd become entangled in the blanket that had constricted his ankle like a boa. Looking up to see what had caused a loud _thump_, the turtle girl was confused when she found no sign of her friend.

"Mikey?"

"I'm okay!"

She looked over the edge of the bed to find him sprawled on his shell, rubbing his sore head. Unsure of what to do, she did the only thing that came natural; she laughed. A little bewildered still, Mikey heard her laugh and began to laugh himself, glancing up to see her covering her face with both hands, shoulders shaking. When they finally managed to sober a little, the ninja climbed back onto the bed, locking eyes with the blonde.

"Shinrai," he took her hand gently, "I know that you haven't been treated right, but babe, I'd treat you like a princess... if you'd let me. Would you- I mean, shall we- uh, actually, can I-"

He found himself enveloped in the arms of the turtle girl, her lips pressed softly to his. A little shocked, he hesitantly put his arms around her shell, drawing her closer to him. Breathless, she pulled away, eyes sparkling wildly and leaning back into the strong arms that held her.

"Wow."

"Yes Mikey, I will be your princess."

The two of them smiled warmly, Mikey eagerly diving in for another kiss, pulling her back into him until he didn't feel anything underneath him, until his shell hit the floor with a crash for a second time in only a few minutes. They both laughed, pulling away from each other, their legs still in a tangled mess on the bed.

"Thank you Michelangelo, with you, I know I can forget my past and find happiness."

"And babe, you're a lucky girl to have the Mikester, you know that right?"

Shinrai giggled and Mikey grinned; both happy to stay there until his stomach rumbled.

* * *

Author's notes- Hmm, I don't want you to feel like this is too soon, but it was inevitable that Mikey and Rai would end up together, they're just too cute not to and I thought that because you've all been so patient with the other more _awkward_ relationships, you deserved to see a couple get together at last. So, Mikey and Rai, yes or no? ^_^


	17. You Left A Hole Where My Heart Should Be

Author's notes- I own the girls but not the boys.

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been around for the past week, well I think it's been that long. I'm at University right now and I've been moving in and making friends, so I guess you can excuse me right?

Anyway, I'm sorry to say that this chapter really isn't very happy BUT things get better... eventually. I also have to say I'm nearing the end of this story I think, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters but there will be a big cliffhanger at the end I apologise for. You love me really, right? ^_^ Enjoy!

You Left A Hole Where My Heart Should Be.

"What did you do?"

Raphael was unusually startled. He'd had his beak dug into the back of the fridge, trying to kid himself that he could drown out his thoughts with soda and some TV. The near silent feet he should have heard crept up on him fast and the voice indicated that it was agitated. Instinctively jumping a little, Raph swore as he nearly swung the heavy fridge door back into himself and composed himself upon seeing Leo's fury-filled gaze.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, _what did you do?"_

On a normal day when he hadn't been riled by Kibou and troubled by Karm's past, maybe he would have made a joke to his clearly angry brother to attempt to dodge the heat a little but in his current irritated state, Raph was in no mood to joke or be accused.

"What the shell, Fearless?!"

"Why is Meiyo telling me our family has hurt hers; who did you upset?"

"Why the shell do I immediately get the blame?" He barked in response, "Ya ain't rippin' Mikey or Don's heads off, why mine? Maybe _you_ did something!"

Leo's shoulders slumped a little, Raph's realisation hitting him hard. Seeing his defences down, the red-banded turtle started round two.

"Oh yeah, y'ain't so perfect after all, are ya Fearless _damn_ Leader?"

"Lay off, Raph."

"Don't tell me to lay off when ya come down here accusin' me of stuff."

"I had my reasons." He tensed again,'_Yeah, I was eavesdropping; nice one there, Leo.'_

As he was about to get a heated questioning, when another family member came into the room, feeling unsettled at the shouting.

"What's going on in here…? Raph? Leo?"

Neither answered. They shot daggers at each other from across the room then turned their brown eyes to Karm. Raph's wavered behind her for a moment to see the dishevelled Kibou hovering behind her; he couldn't bear to meet her eyes.

"What is going on?"

"Ask him."

Raph muttered, pointing in his brother's direction. Karm's firm gaze locked onto Leo who buckled under the pressure.

"Sorry, I just got things wrong."

"Fer once."

He ignored the quip, "I'm sorry, Karm, I know you don't need this. You should rest up."

"What things?"

"Just things, okay?"

Raphael started to feel the panic bubbling in his chest. He was sure Leo knew, somehow, because he _always_ knew. For days, he'd been telling himself he loved Karm and that he felt nothing for her sister, that it was purely a mistake, but that still didn't ease the clammy feeling that prickled the back of his neck each time either of them walked into the room. He felt everyone's eyes on him, looking at him accusingly even if they were smiling.

"Leonardo…" Karm narrowed her eyes at him; her voice indicating she wanted answers and fast.

"It was jus' a misunderstandin', 'kay girl?"

"That's not what you were saying a minute ago."

"Well, it don't matter now," Raph replied to his brother through gritted teeth.

"So it's okay for you to rip my shell off then forget about it?"

"_You _were the one who came in here rippin' _my_ shell of first, Fearless!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Their raised voices attracted more unwelcome attention in the form of Meiyo, Shinrai and Mikey who had all come tumbling down the stairs together, brows knitted into curious frowns. Karm flickered her eyes Heavenwards, muttering under her breath before stepping between the two bickering boys.

"Just stop it, we don't need this arguing."

All eyes fell on the turtle girl that looked weary beyond her years; her eyes still a little red from where she'd been crying. She tugged down the sleeves of the hoody she was wearing even though it was the summer. It clicked in Leo's mind that it was a hoody Raph would wear if he ever had to go topside; Karm wanted something comforting close to her.

"You're right, I'm sorry Karm," the young leader relaxed his shoulders, "Is there anything you need? Want?"

"I want my family to stop arguing…" She said tiredly but still managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Meiyo's expression sobered. She was standing near the rear of the group hovering by the door when she saw Kibou start forward. More viciously than she meant to, she grabbed her wrist, hissing at her.

"_What are you doing?!"_

"You said I had to tell her. I'm going to tell her."

"Kibou, this is the worst time-"

Ignoring the advice, the green-eyed girl tugged away and pushed forward until she was standing only a few steps away from Karm. Unsure of the determination in her sister's eyes, she stepped back a little, accidentally bumping her shell into Leo. He steadied her, keeping a strong hand held carefully on her shoulder.

"This is my fault. Innen, I'm sorry."

Raph's eyes went wild, "Kibou-"

"I kissed Raph!"

Meiyo closed her eyes, stepping back a little whilst Shinrai brought her hands up to her mortified features in shock. Mikey blinked, once, twice, then narrowed his eyes onto his older brother whilst Leo set darkened, angry eyes upon him; they both knew there should be more to Kibou's statement.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have," She closed her eyes, sounding on the edge of tears, "But he-he kissed me back."

"No! No I didn't, it was a mistake!"

The gruff turtle stepped forward, his darting eyes and feral expression showing his guilt. Karm stayed still, mouth set into a grim line before switching her gaze from her older sister to her partner.

"Raph," Leo swallowed hard, "Did you kiss Kibou?"

"No, Leo, I-I…"

He was pinned under the furious glares that surrounded him. Obviously guilty, he couldn't do anything other than flounder, trying to find pity in someone's eyes or even understanding in Karm's. She was still, her eyes set into the ground.

"Did you kiss her?" Her voice was a mere whisper.

"No! I mean... yeah. Yeah, I did, but I swear," Raph lowered his voice, "I swear-"

He was stunned into silence by the swift slap that left his face swinging sideways and his cheek stinging sharply. Raising a shaky hand to his face, he looked back towards Karm seeing her eyes angry and devastated all at once.

"I gave you everything!" She screamed before turning on Kibou, "And to think I called you sister!"

Leo desperately tried to hold on to his sibling but she tore away from him, storming through the kitchen like a hurricane. No one tried to stop her but everyone turned to the guilty parties.

"Raph! How could you do that?!"

Michelangelo's temper burst; his blue eyes burning with fury. Meiyo pushed past him to her younger sibling, nudging up her chin up so that she dragged her eyes up to make contact.

"Innen is broken enough, you've just stepped on the pieces Kibou."

"I had to tell her, Meiyo, you told me yourself I had to tell her!"

"You knew?!"

The eldest turtle snapped out of his trance, striding forward towards the two sisters. He squared up, his stature threatening even to the tallest girl but she stood her ground.

"I found out this morning, Leonardo, what did you expect me to do? Break it to her just after she poured her heart out?!"

"Mei-"

"No Kibou, you were wrong and you _knew_ it."

Leo twisted to Raph, nearly growling, "How could you?"

"It was a mistake! Ya gotta believe me, Leo, please-"

"_You_ dug yourself this hole Raph, _you_ get yourself out of it."

Disgusted by his brother's behaviour, Leo hastened out of the room. Mikey, whose heart was hurting from betrayal and hurt, was clenching and unclenching his fists, taking no heed from Shinrai who was desperately trying to drag him away.

As the argument started all over again, the blonde turtle sloped out from the room, her head spinning; this family had been broken all over again, this time from the inside.

_'And I'll fix it. I'll be brave, for once, I'll be strong, like my big sister told me to be.'_

_

* * *

_

Author's notes- Sorry, this is pretty short too but I promise you now, Shinrai sticks to her word :)


	18. All I Ever Learnt From Love

Author's notes- I own my girls, Theo and Ai.

I'm sorry to say, but this is another pretty sad chapter but after everything the Hamatos and the Imagawas have been through, things won't be a quick fix for them, but remember the name of the story! Love does, and will, conquer all :) This chapter splits into two parts, the second part does backtrack just a little but it all slots in together so it should make sense, just say if it doesn't. Enjoy :)

All I Ever Learned From Love...

The house was dark and silent. Each turtle had taken it upon his or herself to search for their shared sibling, Karma, even the entirely broken Donatello. Leo had tried to explain what had happened carefully but the anger that was boiling in his blood made his words venomous and Don flinch away. It was hard to tell his brother that Karm was missing, having searched the whole house for her, and that Kibou obviously had strong feelings for Raph but as the reliable soul he was, the purple-banded turtle pulled himself together, for the sake of his family.

The two brothers set out, stalking into the dimming light whilst another party, consisting of the two youngest turtles, set off towards the lake. Meiyo and Raphael had both set out on their home, hoping their solitude would not hold them back. Both were frantic.

Unbeknownst to them, a single, fragile figure came creeping back into the farmhouse. She was shaking and cold, having spent most of the afternoon hiding in the shady grove behind the lake. The kitchen was her destination, somewhere warm and comforting. A sweet aroma lingered in the air from where Mikey had made pancakes for lunch, causing a rumble in her empty stomach.

Crying and distraught, her hair hung over her face, sticking into her eyes and against her face. Again and again she brushed it back, but as she curled up tighter and tighter, it inevitably fell across her face again. In a moment of rage, she gathered it into her hands and headed for the utensil drawer; silver flashes cut through the dark as knives and forks rattled.

Before she could think rationally, she had hacked away at her hair, long, mocha chunks slivering to the floor. When she felt her hair brush against the nape of her neck, Kibou stopped, still shaking, and put the scissors down.

It was an hour later when the first turtle found her, curled up into a ball and in a nest of hair. He bent down and touched her face gently; her crying softening his heart.

"Kibou…"

"Donatello!" She sat up quickly, desperately trying to rub at her eyes, "I-I-I…"

She couldn't talk as he gathered her into his strong arms. As much as he wanted to shout at her, tell her how much she'd hurt not only him, but also Karm, he just couldn't; his heart was too soft and his nature too kind.

"You should rest." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I don't know what's wrong with me. I just spoil everything, I-I don't understand. Please help me, please."

Kibou felt his sigh shudder her own body. Her expectations were that he would leave her, lying on the floor and sobbing, after all, that's all she thought she deserved. Instead, he gently cradled her small body against his plastron chest and carried her up the stairs to her room. When he tried to lay her down on the bed, she clung on tighter and cried harder. She managed to choke out 'please stay'.

Don sat on the bed with Kibou in his arms and stayed with her like that until she cried herself to sleep. He managed to lay her on the bed and stayed by her bedside until the first flicker of sunlight drifted onto his face.

* * *

"Leo, it's no use, it's pitch black out here; we can't see anything."

"I have to keep looking, I can't leave her out here all night."

"Leo-" Don touched his shoulder softly, "Its no use."

Deep brown orbs flashed in the dark, "No. I'm staying out here until I find her, she can't have gone far."

Don sighed; he swore that Leo was even more stubborn than Raph at times. The night had by this time fully settled in, covering everything around them in a dim blanket. It seemed that the whole world was against them as the clouds snuggled closely around the moon and stars, starving them even of the night sky. They felt as though they had been searching the woods for hours with their surroundings closing in on them all the time. A few times it had unnerved Don to the point where he had to stop, close his eyes and breathe deeply, ignored by the all too tenacious Leonardo.

"I want Karm back as much as you do, but you don't know if she might have gone back to the Farmhouse."

"Okay!" He snapped then stopped, breathing out slowly, "Okay Don, I'm sorry, but I need to find her. You go back to the Farmhouse and see if she turns up. _Call me_ if she does."

Hesitantly, he agreed. Part of him hoped that Karm would be back at the Farmhouse but the other part of him was just glad to be out from the claustrophobic woods.

The young leader watched until his brother was out of sight then pressed on. He was completely committed to finding Karm, no matter what the cost would be to his own sanity or health; he would walk to the end of the earth if he had to.

_'Why couldn't I protect her from this? Why does Raph just have to have everything he wants, regardless of the cost to others? I know that deep down that maybe somewhere my heart hasn't recovered from loving Karm, I shouldn't be this angry at my own brother, I guess it wasn't entirely his fault. Kibou… Why would you do it?'_

If his train of thought hadn't interrupted his speed, maybe Leo wouldn't have noticed how the earth suddenly changed from twigs to something soft. He paused, stepping back and groping around near his feet for whatever it was, but even in the dim light his eyes registered the grey hooded jacket that had been discarded. In his chest, Leo's heart squeezed painfully; Karm had been there, it was the same jacket that she had been wearing earlier, Raph's jacket.

"Karm…"

He held it close, her scent overridden by the earth and a pang of hurt shot through his heart. With his defences down, he didn't hear the crunching of twigs until the figure making the noise was upon him.

"What's that?" Meiyo was blunt.

A little startled, Leo turned back to her and held out the item of clothing. The girl's face crumpled, her hands sub-consciously creeping up her arms cool from the night and the chill that crept along her skin every time she wondered if Karm would ever come back.

"It's started to get cold…"

"Meiyo, go back to the house, it's not safe-"

"I can look after myself," She scowled and pushed past him, "I want to find my sister."

"Meiyo, wait, if I find her, I won't be able to get in touch with you to tell you to come back, here." He held out his shell-cell to her and she looked at it, uninterested. "Don said he'd call if Karm went back to the Farmhouse so if he does, go straight back."

"But what about you?"

Her stony expression softened a little, taking the cell and the jacket that he offered forward.

"I'll be back, when I find her and please Meiyo, put Karm's jacket on, it's getting cold out here."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

Her shoulders drooped, "You're angry with me still aren't you?"

"Right now I just want to find my sister."

He disappeared. Meiyo was left in the dark, shivering and scared, reprimanding herself for not being brave enough. Once again, herself and her siblings were in the dark, but this time they were experiencing a real nightmare and she felt helpless to save them from it.

"Pull yourself together… and be safe, Leonardo." She whispered into the night.

Suddenly, the golden-eyed girl was spun around and caught up in Leo's arms, her lips pressed against his. She kissed him back, pulling him closely into her and pouring any ounce of warmth she had left into the cool skin that surrounded her. She wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but when she finally pulled away, she peered at him with wide eyes. His hand found hers, grasping it tightly as he gave her a short smile which she knew was fake but warmed her inside, regardless.

"Let's go find _our_ sister."

Without another word, they pressed on, hand in hand hoping that somewhere along the way, the clouds would give up before they did. It was nearly another hour before they heard the first few stifled sobs. They were both weary, feeling as though in the dark wood they had merely stumbled around in circles getting more and more impatient. Their effort finally paid off when they found Karm cold and scared and alone in the small clearing where she had spent the night only a few days previously with Raph.

"Karm!"

Leo fell to his knees in front of her, Meiyo hovering behind his shell. The missing girl hardly moved, only shivered and shook a little more from the physical contact that Leo gave her. With gently coaxing, they managed to get her to uncurl, painfully and jerkily before her big brother gathered her into his arms, comfort and strength surrounding her.

"We've been looking all night for you…"

"Innen, please, don't do this to us again."

She managed to splutter out, "I want to go home."

Almost on the verge of tears themselves, Leo and Meiyo nodded, leaning on each other for support. A little shakily, the blue-banded turtle stood, shifting Karm to lie more comfortably in his arms.

"N-no, Leo, I want to go-go… home."

"You want to go back to New York?"

She nodded into his chest, her eyes closing tightly. He felt her body go a little more limp in his arms and panic shot through his chest but as Meiyo nudged her gently, she stirred.

"She's exhausted, we have to get her back."

"…She wants to go home."

Leo wasn't sure if he was saying that to himself or to Meiyo, but he did know that Karm's words troubled him deeply.

* * *

Author's notes- I guess in a way, by breaking Karm and Raph apart, it's made the other couples bond together much better, isn't that what you all wanted? *Ducks sai* Guess not. Things will work out though, I promise :)


	19. I Love You, I Hate You

Author's notes- I don't own the boys, but you know who I do own by now.

I've been excited to write this chapter… but then haven't had the time or concentration for it so I apologise it's quite late. I just hope you like, oh, and should I mention there's a major cliff-hanger? Enjoy *grins evilly*

I Love You, I Hate You.

The next morning, Leo awakened later than usual. He winced as he sat up, feeling his tense muscles protesting at the uncomfortable position he'd fallen asleep in and blinking at the rays of sunshine that had curled through the window. Meiyo was lying next to him, curled up into where his chest had been with her face contorted into a frown even whilst she slept. He retrieved the arm that she had fallen asleep on and quickly realised that he was laying precariously on the edge of the bed, thanks to the company of the girl turtle he was next to.

Carefully and as gracefully as he could manage, he slid off the bed. Meiyo muttered something in her sleep, clenching the fists that were balled up to her chest then settled once more. He smiled upon her then set his eyes upon the otherwise empty bed.

When Leo had gotten back to the Farmhouse the night before with Karm finally in tow, he'd taken her up to her room, tucking her into the king-sized bed alongside an equally exhausted Meiyo. After collecting the rest of his siblings, even Raph, he'd collapsed on the bed beside the two girls, exhausted and cold, but now Karm was gone, again.

He straightened the ninja attire he'd fallen asleep wearing as he bounded down the stairs, realising how late he'd slept until as he heard the his late-rising brother's voice drift through from the kitchen.

"But-but-but!" Mikey sounded hysterical, "Babies?!"

Leo stopped dead in his tracks just outside the kitchen, his eyes widening in bewilderment.

"Yes Michelangelo, babies." Shinrai spoke reassuringly to him, though her tone was laced with amusement.

Don's voice came into the conversation, "Okay, maybe she's not, but look at her, it's highly probable and even more probable that she is a _she_."

"Well excuse me for not being a vet!"

Thoroughly confused and a little scared, the blue-banded turtle took a deep breath and strode into the kitchen. The three turtles seated around the table stopped, looking up towards him fearfully like children who'd been caught taking cookies from the cookie jar.

"What's going on in here? Do I even _want_ to know?"

"Babies…" Mikey squeaked before melting down into his chair.

"Leo, I know what this sounds like but… it's not _that_ bad."

"Not that bad?! Don, there's going to be _babies!"_

"_Might_, Mikey, I told you, the probability-"

Exasperated, Shinrai looked towards Leo and held up Klunk in her hands. The ginger cat was napping peacefully, even through being suspended in the air. Leo couldn't help but notice that the cat's stomach was looking a little chubbier than usual when it finally clicked.

"Klunk is…" Leo sighed before turning on Mikey, "You didn't know _he_ was a _she_."

"I thought he'd been neutered!"

"_She."_ Don and Shinrai chimed.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

"Okay," Leo breathed, "Okay."

"Jeez Leo, who did you think we were talking about?"

As the oldest turtle went to speak, he felt eyes on the back of his shell. He turned towards the front door to see Karm staring his way through dull, weary eyes. She shuffled in the doorway and he nodded slightly, excusing himself from the other turtles.

The two wandered in silence towards the lake, glittering from the sun bouncing off its surface but even with the gorgeous view, the girl turtle couldn't smile.

"I heard the conversation in the kitchen." She muttered. "I'm not, if that's what you thought."

Leo thought back to their conversation several days ago where she'd confided in him. The possibility of children had scared him a little and he couldn't help but wonder what they'd do if Karm was pregnant. He breathed a little easier on hearing her news.

"I, um…" She couldn't hold eye contact with him, "I'm sorry for running off and… I meant what I said. I want to go home."

"You really want to?"

"Yeah. This place holds too much hurt for me. I just want to go home."

She turned to walk away but Leo caught her hand, making her tilt her head up to look at him. His eyes were pools of pain and worry and she hated to see that in him so easily; he was almost too good at hiding away at times.

"Then we'll go home _imouto_."

Afraid to trust him and afraid to show how much she really hurt, Karm nodded and pulled away, trailing off towards the house by herself. The blue-banded turtle sighed, his shoulders sloping before he pulled out his shell-cell.

"Hi April…"

He wondered to himself, _'How can I ever explain this?'

* * *

_

New York City was slumbering softly with only the murmur of the odd insomniac shuffling around their apartment or the heavily intoxicated wanderers that stumbled along the streets having finally been tipped out of the bars. The muggers had finally scurried away, knowing that light would be appearing all too soon. Rats scuffled along alleys, seeking out a deep, dark hole to hide away in and the stray cats and dogs were beginning to sense the morning approaching, their sleep restless amongst trashcans and rubbish heaps that made their beds.

The moon wavered in the glitter of stars, seeming to droop as if it had been awake for too long. No wind picked up and the few clouds that were scattered around drifted softly with no intention of falling just yet.

It seemed that everyone was content either with sleep or the realisation that a new day was about to begin, except for one turtle.

Karm flung herself between rooftops effortlessly, keeping her heavy, cast-encased arm held tight against her plastron. Her eyes were set determinedly on the horizon of the wavering moon, the sun threatening to creep up behind her in only a few hours. She was fleeing not only from the sun chasing her, but also her demons.

She thudded a little too heavily on the next rooftop, throwing her legs a little off balance but she tenaciously pulled herself up and pressed on.

_'Gotta keep going, can't give up, can't stop.'_

The blood that pumped through her body was boiling with anger and the heart that kept her going was weighty with sorrow. Her thoughts were rushing around too quick, as quickly as she ran. With each new rooftop she pounced onto, another jolt sent another pang of anger and another new thought through her.

'_Maybe I wasn't good enough?' _

Thud.

'_No, no way, this was him.'_

Thud.

'_And Kibou.'_

Thud.

'…_Or just Kibou?'_

She stumbled, her arms flying out instinctively as she crashed to the rooftop and a shockwave was sent along her injured arm. Her breath came heavy from the shock of tumbling from one rooftop to another and she thanked whoever was looking over her that it was only a short distance.

Shakily, Karm stood, patting herself down and checking for injuries. Save a few scrapes and her arm aching a little, she was okay, her thoughts immediately telling her that she should just slow down and take it easy but her turtle luck wasn't going to let her.

"Damnit Raph!" She choked out into the night, "Why did you do it, you bastard."

"Tsk, tsk, what awful language."

Her eyes registered the shadow of a lone figure sitting all too casually on the rooftop ledge to her left but the red dragon's foot on the left side of his chest sliced through the dark. His voice was slick like poison yet had a rough edge like a jagged knife; it left a heavy impression upon Karm. She'd suddenly regretted leaving the Lair just looking for a fight to inflict some of her anger upon because as much as she wanted to, she just couldn't bare to lash out at her family, even the ones that had hurt her.

"Look, just crawl back to Karai, I'm not in the mood."

"What's the matter? Take a little tumble and now you're not up for it? Hm, that's not what I've heard."

He stood, showing his full stature. Even Karm had to gulp a little at his size; he was built a little stockier than Raph but he was nearer to Donny in height. The hilt of a katana was barely visible over his bulky right shoulder and the kunoichi tensed her hands, the sting of the scrapes finally starting to set in.

"You picked the wrong turtle and the wrong night. I've told you, crawl back to Karai before I _break_ you."

He stifled a laugh at her threat, "Looks like somebody already broke you. This'll be easy."

She snapped, drawing out her right-handed tessen and tucking her injured arm into her body to shield it. Against Don's wishes, Karm had tried to keep up with her training even with a broken arm, she didn't want to be left behind.

The Foot soldier drew his katana casually, swinging it once, twice through the air in front of him before taking his stance. He stared back with dead eyes behind the black mesh that made up a part of the Foot attire and his black ninja tails spilled over his shoulder.

Unable to take the tension, Karm feigned an attack, ducking under his retaliating blow at the last minute but he was quick, spinning around to kick her in the shell as she dove past. She staggered and he was upon her again, facing her. He was lightning fast, slicing through the air with multiple blows which sang against the kunoichi's weapon and jarred against her grazed hand. Ducking under a blow, she directed a shoulder barge at his middle and threw a hurricane kick his way as he tottered.

'_Ow, note to self, don't shoulder charge somebody so big and hard.'_

The ninja put distance between them, circling her for just a few moments as he regained himself then he leapt forward bringing his katana down with a crushing blow. Karm barely missed it.

"When will you learn…" She tossed down a smoke pellet, "To leave us alone!"

He didn't know about the kick to his all too solid back until he was shoved forward. Quickly, he span with his weapon held protectively in front of him as Karm stepped through the smoke towards him.

"You killed our Master."

"He broke my family!"

"Mistress Karai will hunt you down forever, you took her father."

"As Shredder took mine." Tears started to burn down her cheeks. "Once upon a time, I had a family and it was taken away from me, wrenched away from me, but you Foot ninja don't understand what family is!"

A flurry of kicks and swings and sweeps were thrown in the direction of the enemy, Karm's rage fuelling her dangerous attacks. The ninja's heavy arm came crashing into her as she turned to sweep, knocking her sideways and she lay sprawled and stunned for a moment until she was compressed under the weight of the heavy enemy.

"_We_ don't understand family? We are a family, the only family I have!"

She'd obviously hit a sensitive subject with her words and she involuntarily squeaked, as he pressed further down onto her plastron.

"I should break your back all over again, you and your _family _disgust me. You know nothing of honour."

He fought back as she writhed and wriggled, face contorted into fury. Her arms were pinned by her side, her tessen unreachable and his katana was inching further and further towards her neck. Fingers brushed her belt and she grasped the first thing she could pull out of it.

"We live by our honour and I would _die_ by my honour."

"Let's test that." He snarled back.

As the blade was about to touch her throat, the ninja reared back in pain, grabbing for his leg where a shuriken was imbedded. Karm managed to wriggle from underneath him and snap her tessen closed. The last thing the ninja knew before he dropped unconscious to the floor was a painful thump to the back of his head.

Breathing heavily, Karm went to turn away then stopped. Something pulled at her, something about this ninja wasn't right. He was built in all the wrong places; strong in his arms and legs but his back and chest were hard with muscle, and he'd come alone, nothing like any Foot ninja had done before.

She circled him, seeing how he'd landed awkwardly on the shuriken on his legs. Taking pity, she pulled it out, earning a flinch from his limp body but something wasn't right.

He was arched over uncomfortably but the curve in his back was too prominent and as she peered closer, she noticed how the gloves that protected his hands were short of a few fingers. Her heart was beating fast now, unable to comprehend this stranger. With shaking hands she pulled off his mask and hands flew to her mouth to stifle a scream.

Falling to her knees, she dialled Leo's number.

_"Karm? What's wrong? Has something-"_

"Leo, please, come find me, I-I need you!"

_"Okay, calm down, where are you?"_

"I-I-I don't know, oh shit, Leo-"

_"Karm, listen to me, are you in danger?"_

"No," She swallowed hard, "No, just come, quick."

"_Okay, we'll track your cell, don't move, we'll be as quick as we can."_

He ended the call.

In the night that was turning all to swiftly to morning, a lone turtle sat on her shaking knees cradling the head of the soldier that had attacked her, whispering softly to him. Once again, she opened her shell cell for a brighter light, checking his features and slipping open his lame eyelids to check the colour of them again. They were still the same ocean-blue and her heart broke all over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Ai…"


End file.
